Darn those Rosbifs!
by EmilyfyeahJones
Summary: AU Amelia, a small american girl asks a Frenchman a question, he accepts. But what happens years later? A new school, new friends and long lost family members!  Fail summary, better story inside! Fem!America
1. Prolouge

"Gosh darn it that stupid Rosbif!* Made me drink too much."Francis grumbled to himself as he stumbled drunkenly down a dark street.

He noticed that there was a small figure peeking out of an alley entrance down the street, then as quick as it appeared it disappeared.

"Quel était ce*!" exclaimed Francis as he (as fast as he could while being drunk) ran, stumbled, to see what it was.

Approaching the alley entrance he slowed, tripped, and peeked around the corner to see a small girl that appeared to be no older than five years' of age "Mademoiselle, what are you doing here on this dark and dreary evening? Are you waiting for your family, non?" he asked the small girl whom seemed very distressed and puzzled.

She shook her head her short blond hair causing it to whip to and fro "I have no mommy or daddy" she said looking very upset.

Francis felt his heart ache for this small girl "No worries mon chere grande frère,* Francis shall help!" he boasted.

Her face seemed to light up with happiness when he said this."Then will you be my big brother and take care of me forever and ever and ever!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oui" he replied.

"Yay! I have a big brother now!" she shouted happily dancing about the alley.

_At that time I did not know what possessed me to take that small blue eyed angel home with me._

…**.And that is how my story begins**

**Translations:**

**Rosbif is a French insult for British people**

**Quel** **était** **ce **_What is that__**!**_

**No worries Mon chere Grande frère Francis shall help N**_o worries my darling, big brother Francis shall help_

_A/N: Omigosh Squee first chap up! Anywhos' I will explain almost everything next chapter. ~Gwyn signing off_


	2. Chapter 1 part 1 of 4

_Ugh! What happened last night ?That dieu maudit Rosbif* got me drunk out of my mind._ _Ouch_! Francis luskishly thought to himself as he woke up.

_Gosh, I have one heck of a hangover' _he thought as he attempted to get out of bed fell back onto the bed instead.

"I suppose I should go get some aspirin for this hangover, oui?" he mumbled to himself rubbing his aching head.

"Right" piped a piped a small voice.

_Qui était-ce!* _Francis quickly turned to see who it was whom had spoken but saw no one, except for a small girl lay-

_WAIT SMALL GIRL?_ _MON DIEU* WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT!_

The girl groaned "Nghh, food, hamburgers. Do you have any hamburgers? I'm hungry." as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Soft pink cheeks, golden shoulder length hair which had slight curls at the ends, azure blue eyes which shone like a never ending ocean, completed the image of a small angel in the figure of the small girl sitting on his bed.

"Uh,uh,uh. OH! Uhm, petite amie* Did I _Do _**ANYTHING **to you last night?"

She sleepily shook her head and replied "Nu'uh big broder. We went home and went shleepy shleepy" as she yawned, she seemed not quite awake.

_Dieu merci*, I Am NOT_ _a criminal_ Francis thought with a sigh of relief wiping the tense sweat from his forehead.

"So~ ma chére.* What is your name?"

She gave him a rather sarcastic look.

"Did'ja forget already! My name is Amelia F Jones" she replied then did a silly little twirl-jump-land combo (trying not to fall down) complete with a smile and a thumbs up.

Francis laughed to himself she was just so~ cute!

_Amelia F Jones sounds kinda, kinda familiar. Kinda like Alfred F Jones. The kid my boss said is a new country..._

"Amelia Ma Chére* do you have a brother?" Francis asked inquisitively.

She shook her head looking rather sad "No, I had a guy who said he saw fairies and that I was his brother and that I WAS A BOY and should act gentlemanly." she said in a rush as she pouted crossing her arms.

_Fairies, gentlemanly, brother? _Francis thought to himself. _Urgh, too much thinking, I need some aspirin for this hangover before I try thinking again._

"Alright petite fille* what was his na-" Francis was rudely cut off by a loud growl originating from the belly of the small girl.

"Oh, I suppose we should eat, Non?" Francis commented. _And I can get some aspirin. _

She grinned and nodded her head.

"What would you like?"

"BACON!" She shouted waving her arms with excitement and grinning.

"NO BACON!" He shouted in return and then winced with pain. _Aspirin, mon dieu, I need some aspirin_!

**TRANSLATIONS: **dieu maudit **God damned**

Rosbif **A French insult for a britsh person**

Qui était-ce **What was that!**

MON DIEU **MY GOD**

petite amie **Sweetheart**

Dieu merci **Thank god**

ma chére **Sweetie**

Petite fille **Little girl (Creepy right?)**

Non **no**

oui **yes**

_A/N: OMIGOSHIES BIG THANKS To my one of 2 best friends for letting me use her computer and helping me make descsions (I Cant spell very well) So big thanks to Tiffany even though she thinks this story is creepy!_


	3. chapter 1 part  2 of 4

Francis looked at Amelia as she ate her bacon. M_on dieu! How does ma petite fille eat so impossibly much?* _Francis thought to himself not able to comprehend where all the food was going.

"Nomnomnom" said Amelia while scarfing down her bacon, she had won the argument over it when she had locked herself in the bathroom and threatened to dump all the aspirin down the toilet, Francis had quickly decided that aspirin was more important than not eating bacon.

Francis looked down at his plate of fruit and cheese and decided he was not hungry after all. "So, mon cher*, you said there was a weird man who said you were his brother, non?" She nodded still eating her bacon. S_he's on her fifth plate of just bacon, I think. That can't be healthy._

_Ok lets see if my suspicions are correct._ "Was his name Arthur?" he asked.

She nodded again. "I think it was ..." she replied when she had finished chewing on her sixth plate of bacon.

_Hmmmmm... I think I might just give Angleterre* a call. And where did all of this bacon come from anyway?_ Francis thought. _Wait, I don't care. No point in thinking about it. It's just bacon..._

"I'M DONE!" Amelia shouted giving Francis quite a scare "Lkawjdflkjdsflkjasdojf!" Francis exclaimed as he jumped in surprise.

"May I go play now?" Amelia asked loudly.

"Non, today we are going to go get you some new clothes to replace those 'clothes' you are wearing now. After that we shall burn those 'clothes' and then perhaps you may play."

Amelia looked down at her mud stained dress and noticed her red ribbon was GONE! _Oh well. _She thought _Maybe brother Francis will get me a new one._

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" Amelia, who was very puzzled, asked.

"Ugh"Francis said. _She needs some classes in manners, language and style. Although, her manners are better than most children..._

Francis shook his head and went in to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Then he picked up the phone and hit the #1 button (which is his speed dial for England).

_I'm going to enjoy this._ He thought with a sinister grin on his face.

"'ello" Answered a groggy sounding British man on the other end of the phone line.

"BRODER! Why are you smiling like that? It's kinda scary! And can I go play now, since you're on the phone?" Amelia exclaimed.

**TRANSLATIONS: **

mon dieu how does ma petite fille eat so impossibly much? **My god how does my little girl eat so impossibly much? (*Shivers* Gah'd that is creepy)**

Mon Cher **My dear**

Angleterre **England**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3 of 4

" 'ello?" The groggy sounding british man asked again.

"Onhonhonhon! Bonjour mon cher Angleterre how ar-"

"BRODER! Why are you smiling like that! It's really scary and creepy and- Oh! Yeah! Can I go play now?" Amelia shouted interrupting Francis once again.

"Non. It is 'May I' no-" Francis tried to explain the complexity of proper grammar while Amelia pouted.

_What the Bloody hell? Is that wanker doing what I think he's doing? _Arthur thought to himself.

"BLOODY HELL FRANCE! DO YOU REALLY HAVE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH TROLLOPS OVER THERE! AND NOW YOU'RE INTO 'LITTLE SISTERS'! BLOODY HELL YOU AND YOUR WHORES MAKE ME SICK!" Arthur shouted into the receiver clearly disgusted.

_What? Oh mon dieu! Does he really think that lowly of me? _Thought Francis. "Non non non, this really isn't what you think Angleterre! I promise you that!"

Arthur scoffed. "Oh, really? Then WHAT are you doing?"

"Taking care of my new little sister Amelia F Jones" Francis replied rather matter-of-factually. _That should shut him up._

"What?" Arthur quite intelligently answered.

*******SLAM***** **Went the front door.

Francis turned to see what the noise was and noticed Amelia was GONE!

"MON DIEU! This cannot be happening! OH NO NO NO NO!" Francis screamed as he dropped the receiver and ran for the door.

_O__h Diue! What have I done! I left __**HER**_ _a__lone! _Francis thought while dashing through the door like a mad man.

_T__he Bloody wanker left! And he didn't even say good-bye, but who does he mean by Amelia F Jones...' _Arthur thought while looking at his phone distastefully.

Francis frantically looked back and forth while running. _Little girl, dirty white dress, blonde hair, those are what I need to search for._ He was about 3 blocks from his home when he spotted her.

She was apparently playing "Bakery" with the various muck, mud, clay and dirt that could be found in the empty lot that she had decided to play in.

When she saw him she grinned causing her face to light up. "Hiya big bruder!" she said with her hair tangled knotted and matted with the muck that she was playing with.

_How did she manage to do that in 5 minutes..._ Francis inquired to himself. _Best not to think about that._

"Hello mon cher, it is time to go home."

Tears started to swell in her eyes as she pouted but still looking very strong said "Okay..."

"Good girl" Francis praised and smiled loving at how obedient she was. _She is so very different from Angleterre when he was a small boy. He wouldn't listen to a thing I said and just got so~ flustered. I mean, I did his hair for him, what else could he want!_

**Translations:**

Bonjour mon cher Angleterre **Hello my dear England**

Mon Dieu **My god**

_A/N: Golly Jeepers! I Am no good at writing but I Thank Ya'll If your reading this it truly means alot to me _

_I Like Reviews to! they make happier then when some one comments on my youtube videos and that makes me SUPER HAPPY! uhm i ramble far too much ~Gwyneth Signing off_


	5. Chapter 1 part 4 of 4

_A/N: Special thanks to _greenpanic6 and ScoutingForGuys _Thank you Two so much for alerting my story and reviewing it! As a treat ya'll get to pick out the topic for my Omake and you get a link to one of my AMVS (Cruddy gifts I know)_ http :/w ww .youtube. com/ watch?v=rOV7H8h-sEA (Remove spaces)

Francis and Amelia started walking home.

_Amelia is a awfully long name. _Francis thought to himself.

"Petite soeur* your name Amelia is awfully long, may I call you Emily?" Francis asked as they walked into the house.

She grinned and nodded "Yup! Sure big brother!" She said right before sitting down at the table that they had breakfast at.

"I like that name." She commented resting her head on her arm smiling at her big brother.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_The Bloody Wanker left while talking on the phone. _Arthur thought as he continued staring at his phone distastefully.

"Sir, Miss Sakura is here."

"Very good, send her in." Arthur replied while putting the phone back on its hook.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm hungry!" Amelia shouted.

"But you just ate-" Francis looked at the clock on the wall. "twenty minutes ago!" He cried trying to reason with the young girl.

"Hungry!"

"But-"

"Hungry!" Emily insisted.

_I suppose I have to feed her... something. Oh, she can have the fruit and cheese I did not eat this morning._

Francis went to the fridge and took out his former breakfast.

"Here." Francis offered.

"Thank you big brother!" Amelia said happily as she ran off with the bowl filled with fruit and cheese.

_I some need help with this troublesome girl. Who can I call on to help me?... Ah! Mon ami Seychelles! She can help. _Francis thought before going to pick up the phone that he had dropped on the floor and, having completely forgotten about Arthur, he dialed Seychelles's number.

She immediately picked up the phone "Hello? Who is this?"

"Ohonhonhon! You are so cold Sey dear! Do you not remember your (former) lovable guardian?"

"Oh, France it's you! What's up! You haven't called me in ages! Make it quick 'cause Hungary and I are going to the beach." Seychelles said.

"I have a problem."France quickly stated.

"What? You got a human girl pregnant? You groped Russia? Hit on Romano?"

"Non non non! None of those things. I adopted America." _Why does everyone assume the worst of me?_

"What! This is the most consequential/brash/responsible thing you have ever done! What in the world possessed you?" Seychelles (who was very shocked) asked.

"She didn't _l__ook _like a country at the time..." France replied. "I was very drunk at the time."

"For the love of god Francis..." Seychelles muttered then sighed. "What do you need help with?"

"**EVERYTHING! **But what I need to ask you first Sey is should I tell her that she is a country or let her live as a Human, since she seems to think that she is?"

Seychelles thought about it for a few minutes.

"Let her live like a human until she is about 16, okay?" She told him.

"Ok." France said doubtfully.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**12 (or so) years later**

"What? What do you mean big brother? I don't want to transfer schools!" Amelia complained loudly, clearly upset by what Francis had just told her. "Especially not to a weird place called Gakuen Hetalia!"

"Ah, mon cher you have to." Francis said trying to persuade her and failing horribly at it.

"Why~~~~~!"

"Because your a- "

Part one End

_A/N: **TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE** sorry 'bout the horrible present you guys... I Hope ya'll aren't to upset with me! Part one done SQUEEE I AM SOO EXCITED!_

**Translations: Petite soeur : little sister**

**Mon Ami: My friend **

_~Gwyn signing off_


	6. Chapter 2 Part one!

"You're a-" France was interrupted by the sound of the blender, Amelia was making her daily after school chocolate milkshake.

Amelia shortly turned off the blender and poured her milkshake into a large glass.

"Sorry bro, but a girl has to have her chocolate. Oh, what were you saying?" Amelia asked, still visibly upset with being told of her impending school transfer, and took a sip from her milkshake.

"Emily" France began talking again. "You're a ..a... country…..to be specific you are America."

Amelia dropped her milkshake causing the glass to break and splatter all over her blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"What? I-I-I can't be! Your joking!" She exclaimed laughing. "You are joking right? Right?" She said with a doubtful face.

"I am not joking Amelia." France said with his most serious face.

"Th-the-then wha-what are you!" Amelia who at this point was very frightened asked.

"I am the personification of France." He replied.

"O-oh…Okay...Wait! Does this mean I can't visit my friends any more? I mean a new school is strain enough for my friends and I, but I'm a COUNTRY TOO?" Amelia shouted no longer scared but instead angry.

"Non, you can still have friends but you will not be able to visit them very often." France said while walking to his closet and pulling out a tan dress suit with a white blouse and knee-length skirt.

"Here." He said as he held it out to Amelia.

She took the suit and holding it at arms length asked. "What is this for?"

"The G8 meeting next weekend" He replied matter-of-factually.

"What's that?" She asked with a small frown.

"A meeting of 8 countries personifications. England, Germany, Japan, Italy, Russia, Canada, myself and last, but not least, you." He said while pointing at Amelia. "And it is being held next weekend."

"Oh." She replied softly.

"Now we need to get you a new wardrobe for the new you. Since you're starting Gakuen Hetalia tomorrow….I probably should have told you that earlier..." France said while walking quickly towards Amelia's room and began sifting through Amelia's closet.

"Non non non! MON DIEU TRES HIDEOUS!" France exclaimed as he pulled out a crazy quilt halter top dress. "This is HIDEOUS! It is definitely going away, NOW!" _Where did she even get this, this, THING?_

"Huh? But I like that dress!" Emily tried to protest but it was all in vain.

France stared at her with a 'what?' type of look on his face and then shook his head.

_Honestly, after all those endless fashion and manners classes this is the end product? I wonder if I can get a refund? _Francis thought distastefully and then noticed that Amelia looked slightly worried.

"What is wrong mon cher?"

"I'm only 16!" She exclaimed. "And they're probably all OLD geezers! What am I going to do~?"

This caused France to laugh uncontrollably for a few minutes. _Really? She's worried about THAT!_

"Brother? Are you OKAY?" Amelia looked very scared by the time he had stopped.

"Ah~~ Heh. Oui, mon cher I am doing fine and don't worry I'm not a OLD geezer am I? I'm older than England! Everything will be fine!" France said while wiping the tears from his eyes.

_A/N:…. Chapter 2 part one DONE! ….. she was a little frantic there huh? _

_Any who thanks you 2 soo much for the kind words! ~Gwyn signing off_


	7. Chapter 2 Part two!

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Emily! It's time to get up! You don't want to be late on your first day. There's no telling what headmaster Germania will do to you if you are!" France shuddered at that last part just a bit while thinking of the many things that Germania had done to him.

"Nggh! Don't wanna!" Emily whined from under the sheets of her bed.

France walked into her room and pulled off her sheets.

"If you don't get out of bed, I'll get in your bed" France warned her.

"EEP!" She jumped directly out of bed tripping over her sheets in her hurry to get up.

"Good girl!" France grinned at how well his threat had worked.

"Jerk." Amelia complained. "Hey, where's my uniform? You said I have to wear one, right?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, it is right here, mon cher." Said France as he pulled a red plaid jumper from behind his back along with loafers and a white blouse.

_How does he DO that!_ Amelia wondered while taking the articles of clothing and turning around shouted over her shoulder. "Out! I need to change clothes."

"Oh, but mon cher we're siblings what does it mat-" Francis trying to persuade her.

"OUT!"

France pouted. "Ah, fine."

_Today will be her first day at G__H_ (Gakuen Hetalia). _I wonder how she'll fair? Ah, the fates are so very cruel, she's a sophomore and I'm a senior._

Amelia came out of her room looking both ways before leaving her room. _Never know there might have been a Zombie invasion while I was changing. _Thought Amelia.

"Ah, mon cher Emily! You look Fantastic! Absolutely exquisite!" France proclaimed proudly.

Amelia blushed and proceeded to walk to the breakfast table. "What's for Breakfast Bro?"Amelia asked as she sat down.

"French toast." France told her grinning.

"Oh, ok!" She grinned back.

_She's still that small little girl I found in the alley 12 years ago…. SO CUTE~~~~! _Francis thought happily with a stupid grin on his face.

They ate their breakfast and headed for the door.

"Emily grab a jacket" France said. "It's chilly today."

Amelia went and grabbed her favorite Bomber jacket from their coat rack.

_Mon Dieu, that jacket is- Wait….where did she even get that jacket?_

"Emily where did you get that Jacket?" France asked.

"My friend's dad saw how much I liked his so, he gave it to me!" She chirped.

"Oh, huh." France said as he unlocked his Prius.

"Yup! That was really nice of him, right?"

"I suppose..." _It's not very fashionable…_Francis thought to himself.

He started the Engine and began driving as Amelia buckled up and then promptly fell asleep.

_She's just like a small child._ France sighed and started driving.

_Oh, we're here. _Francis realized after a while that they had reached GH. "Emily wake up! We're here!"

After parking his car he took her on a tour of the campus.

"Wow!~ Look at that bro!" Amelia exclaimed as she pointed to the campus's Cafeteria. "It's bigger than the food court at the Mall!"

"Oui, they have food from all around the world there since this campus is very multicultural." France said.

He tried to showed her the Courtyard, but there was a odd ginger-haired man attempting to drive a motorcycle up into the biggest Oak tree Amelia had ever seen.

"Who is that and what is he trying to do?" Amelia whispered to Francis.

"That is Ireland and you don't want to know." He whispered back.

"Really? I think I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." She whispered a little louder in agitation.

"Alright, alright, he is attempting to make the motorcycle nest in the tree because he says that if he can it will mother many mopeds." France answered as if reciting something that he had heard many times before.

"**Damn straight yer french langer scon are oi 'ill make motorcycle an' alchol nicker an' i'll be breedin' more mopeds an' conquer th wor- wait waaat wus oi sayin!"** Then the Irishman proceeded to wander off resulting in tripping over his motorcycle, landing on his face and passing out on the grass of the Courtyard.

"That was…odd." Emily stated. _I think he needs a hero. _

_A/N: Omigosh Thank you guys so much for reviewing and stuff! _

_Oh, Thank you "Dave Morter" A.K.A Big brother _

_for Telling me that I should Put Ireland In Here and telling me what should I have Him be doing Can you guess what Ireland was saying? _


	8. Chapter 2 Part Three!

"Well, that was odd." Amelia stated with a odd look on her face. Almost immediately after the odd Irishman fell a blond haired man ran towards Amelia and Francis.

"Pardon me, but have you seen a ginger-haired man around here?" The British sounding man asked and Amelia meekly pointed toward the unconscious man on the grass.

"Oh good, the bloody wan-" The man stopped mid-sentence and turned towards Amelia long enough for her to notice just how **bushy** his eyebrows were before he started speaking again.

"I'm terribly sorry. Please do pardon my language."Said the man before running off to help the Irishman.

_He was blushing quite a bit...He looked like one of Toni's prized tomatoes...This isn't good I hope it isn't L'amo- _Francis thought seriously before getting interrupted by the odd British man.

"I hope he wasn't trouble!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Who was that?" Amelia whispered to Francis. Francis just sighed while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Angleterre." Francis said distastefully "Please Amelia do not go near him, he's a no good punk."

_A __punk eh? Then I need to be a Hero and make him realize the wrongs of his ways. _Amelia thought to herself.

Amelia and Francis continued their tour until Francis proudly declared. "Done~" Just before two figures snuck up behind him and jumped him.

"BIG BROTHER!" Amelia cried out as the two figures giggled and let go of him. France got back onto his feet and stated calmly. "Calm down Emily, I'm alright." And turning towards the figures. "Stop hiding in the shadows and attacking me!" Scolded France.

The two figures then stepped out of the shadows. "Hola!" Said the darker skinned Spanish man. "Francis, how'd you get a hooker on campus, NO FAIR!" Cried the strange red-eyed silver-haired man while staring at Amelia.

_Who is he talking about?_ Amelia thought completely oblivious to the red-eyed man. "NON! SHE IS NOT A TROLLOP! SHE IS MY LITTLE SISTER AND I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO YOU INSULTING HER!" Francis said being very protective of his Emily.

"Woah! Mi amigo! Calm down!" The seemingly Spanish man said.

Francis simply shouted back. "QUIET, ANTONIO! GILBERT HERE JUST INSULTED AMERICA!"

They all went quiet. Crickets could be heard chirping in the distance, along with the odd shout and revving of a motorcycle.

"America?...Dude are you dumb? America is over there!" Said the silver-haired man while pointing towards a meek figure with glasses and a odd hair curl that was lurking near the wall.

"Non! That is mon cher Canada!" Francis pointed out. " Look he has the maple leaf and everything!"

_Canada?... _Amelia gasped.

Francis turned to see what was wrong and was surprised when Amelia suddenly started talking. "Little bro! Mattie! Big sis has missed you so much! I haven't seen you since that crazy British guy took you!" As she performed a flying-leap-jump-hug on Canada (or Mattie as he was known as by people who didn't mistake him for America).

"OOF!- …...Amelia?" Said Mattie as he fixed his glasses. "Yes?~ " Amelia happily replied before kissing her brother on the cheek and hugging him again which caused Mattie to blush. "I MISSED YOU~! SO MUCH~!" Amelia told her brother.

Francis blinked. "You're Related?" He managed to ask through the confusion that addled his brain.

"Oh! I didn't ever mention my Heroic little brother Mattie? Sorry 'bout that. It's just, I haven't seen him in like 12 years! Since I was like 4!"

_A/N: Sucky short chapter is Sucky and short honestly I don't know what I was thinking while writing this it sucks_


	9. Chapter 2 Part Four!

"Maple..." At this point Matthew was as red as a boiled lobster. "Amelia…..Please get off of me. You're crushing me…" Matthew managed to say meekly.

Amelia gasped and hopped off of Matthew so that she was no longer crushing him.

"OMIGOSH! I'm really, really, really sorry Mattie! I didn't mean to hurt you are you okay? I'm really sorry! Really!" Amelia said sounding very worried. _I've just been reunited with my little brother whom I haven't seen for over a decade and I nearly crush him to death! I suck as a older sister!_

"Yes, I'm fine." Matthew told his sister while still blushing very brightly. "Thank the lord!" Amelia exclaimed.

_Canada is Amelia's Brother? _Francis thought as he (unknowingly) imitated a fish.

"Mattie! Why is your face so red? Did I make you angry I'm really sorry!"

"Maple..." Matthew said under his breath.

"N- no! I'm sorry Amelia! I'm fine!" Matthew told his Older sister. _She got so tall and….Pretty…Maple_ Matthew thought.

Francis who looked very aggravated yelled. "Come on Amelia! We have to go get your text books, now!"

Amelia looked sad. "Sorry Mattie I got to go!" Amelia said before she proceeded to follow Francis.

"Say Bro…were those weird people earlier your friends?" Amelia asked just as she caught up with Francis.

France nodded curtly. "Oui"

"Oh, cool! What are their names~?" Amelia asked being a busy-body.

"The Spaniard's name is Antonio. The other man's name is irrelevant!" France told Amelia

"Why~?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Did you forget? He called you a Trollop!"

_Oh, so he was calling me a trollop? Wait! I'm not a trollop! I need to be a Hero and show him the difference between a trollop and a hero!_

"Then I need to teach him the difference between a trollop and a hero!" Amelia Chirped.

_Why is she so forgiving? _Francis thought. _Does she even know what a trollop is?_

Amelia was beaming at Francis.

"What is it Emily?" Francis asked.

"I think I'm gonna like school here! I have yet to see a old guy!" Amelia told him with a wide grin.

Francis broke into a fit of mad laughter because, just as she said that, Mr. Rome, the teacher, had just walked into view.

"Roses! I think I smell Roses!" Rome said as he approached. He crept behind Amelia and touched a lock of her hair and lifted it to his nose and sniffed it. "I knew I smelled roses. Ma'am your hair smells wonderful."

Amelia, who was very shocked, turned around quickly causing her hair to hit Rome's eyes "Ow." He said as he rubbed his eyes in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You startled me!"

"It is my fault, don't be sorry my dear." Rome told her. "France is this the new student you were telling me about?" Rome asked.

Francis nodded "I'm going to get her textbooks. Stay here and make sure she doesn't wonder off!" Amelia, of course, did not hear him say this.

Rome took Amelia's hand and kissed it.

"Hello young Miss what may I ask your name is?" Rome asked as he lifted his head, "Uhm, My name s Amelia F Jones. Francis over there says that I'm America." Amelia said as she blushed bright red. _Why did he kiss my hand! Isn't he supposed to be a teacher? Do teachers kiss their students around here?_

Rome grinned. "Miss America, what a fitting name for such a beauty as yourself."

Amelia turned to look for Francis and saw that he was carrying a large pile of books.

He smiled as he said. "Emily I have your textbooks!" Turning to Rome he said. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me."

"Not at all. She is a delight." With that Rome turned and continued on his merry way.

Amelia was still gaping at her textbooks by the time that Francis turned to look her. _But, that pile of books is HUGE! How can he even carry that?_

"Really you're jerking my chain…right?" Sadly she doubted that was the case.

"Non, these are your first semester textbooks. A country has to be smart!" Francis told her.

"Nooooo" She cried.

~Part Two End~

_A/N: Another sucky short chap is sucky and short... Any who! Thay you all for reveiwing and thank you ThePoisonousTiger For Helping me even though I'm not very good! ~Gwyn signing off_


	10. Chapter 3 Part One!

"Ugh, sooooo much homework. Are you sure I have to do all of this homework?" Amelia asked as she sat criss-cross apple sauce on Francis's bed while Francis lounged next to her reading a newspaper.

Apparently as one of the senior students he had a private room in the dorms and Francis took full advantage of that, making sure to the largest bed in the whole school.

Amelia had been upset at first to learn that she would now be living in the school dorms but had had become excited to learn that she would have a roommate that she could teach the wonders of being a hero to.

Francis replied "Yes, countries have to be smart. I'm a senior student. So, no complaining."

"Well aren't you sympathetic." Amelia grumbled. _I wonder if Mattie has trouble with his homework… _Thought Amelia as she tried to solve her Trigonometry homework. _Stupid Triggynommytree thingy it makes no sense! Give me sports any day!_

Suddenly, the blond man from earlier burst into Francis's room (He figured he ought to use it since Amelia was now attending GH. Plus, it saved him time and money on gas.) "FRANCE YOU BLOODY FROG WHERE ARE YOU?" The British man yelled as he slammed the door.

"Right here Angleterre, no need to yell there is a Lady present." Francis told him while pointing over to Amelia. _Oh, the lass from earlier.'_The British man thought to himself.

"Oh, Pardon me Ma'am, My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland I am terribly sorry for the intrusion." Arthur said. "France, may we talk in private?" He asked as he pulled Francis into the hallway by the sleeve of his uniform.

"What is it Angleterre? I was tutoring my sister Amelia"

"What do you mean what is it! You have an UNDERAGED GIRL in your ROOM! And don't give me that B.S. that she's your sister! You don't have any sisters!" Arthur yelled accusingly.

"Non, what I say is true Angleterre. She is my little sister." Francis told him calmly.

Arthur Scoffed. "Then what country is she?"

"America." Francis told him.

Arthur stood there stunned for a moment. "What do you mean? I adopted America." He said not believing what Francis told him and then started laughing. "You're joking!"

"Non. You adopted Canada."

Arthur stopped laughing and the asked in a puzzled tone. "Who's Canada?"

"Your little brother."

"No. My little brother is A-mer-i-ca" Arthur stated the last bit slowly to make sure that the Frog understood him.

Francis performed an epic facepalm as Arthur finished speaking.

"Believe what you want Arthur but Rome, Canada, Emily and I know the truth!" Francis said as he waved good-bye and walked back into his room.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked, ignoring her homework. Francis looked at her and sat back down on his bed. "It was nothing, he just wanted some clothing advice." He told her.

"Oh, okay! Uhm…."

"What is it Emily?"

"I've got one question. Why do I have to do homework before my first day of classes?" Amelia asked clearly very upset about the amount of homework she had.

Francis shrugged. _I hadn't ever thought of that. _"I don't know. Head Master Germania is really picky about what type of students his school has?" He guessed.

Amelia pouted, but continued to try and do her homework.

"Hey, Francis I'm Hungry…..Can we go eat lunch now?" Amelia asked finally thoroughly fed up with her homework.

France looked at his watch, 1:15 P.M "Hm... Yeah I'm getting kind of hungry too. Let's go." He said as he put down his newspaper and grabbed his keys. "Do you still have the key for your dorm room Amelia?" France asked to make sure she hadn't lost it or something.

"Yes! I think….." She looked in her messenger bag then checked her pockets starting to become frantic as she checked her jacket pockets and then very happily pulled out a key. "Got it!" She declared and skipped through the door quickly leaving Francis behind.

"Hey! Amelia! Wait up!" France shouted as he tried to lock his door before running after her.

_A/N: I'm getting worse and Worse... My story is making me kind of bored now Don't worry I'll keep updating! Any who Thank you Whomever is reading this! ~Gwyn signing off_


	11. chapter 3 Part Two!

Amelia skipped off without looking which caused her to bump into a large figure that was standing in the middle of the hallway, "Eh?" said the figure, that was actually just a tall man, while staring at Amelia.

"Ouch!" cried Amelia as she landed directly on her backside. "Hey! Watch where yer goin'!" Amelia exclaimed at the tall man with a deep southern accent and took a look at he man before her.

The man had a serious, almost insane, look on his face. He was wearing a large khaki coat and was carrying a rather large metal pipe while cursing in an odd Slovak language.

Amelia looked quizzically at the man. "Hey, you all right there?" Amelia asked as she picked herself off the ground.

The man glared at her for a moment and which quickly changed to a look of admiration. "My подсолнечник, where have you been?" asked the man as he dropped his pipe and hugged Amelia.

Amelia, somehow, managed to push the man off of her, "Looky here Mister, I don't know what the heck a podsoolneknik is but I ain't yours!"

The tall man blinked then asked, "You don't remember me?"

"Russia? I SWEAR IF YOU'VE LAID A HAND ON AMELIA I'LL BEAT YOU WITH YOUR PIPE!" Yelled the familiar voice of Francis.

_Amelia? Eh, I will need to remember that, un. _Thought Russia.

"Francis! Hey there! What took you so long?" Amelia asked.

Francis looked at her quickly and then started glaring at the Russian, "Did. You. Touch. Her?" Francis ground out through clenched teeth.

The Russian shook his head smiling "Nyet, don't worry I did not."

"He lies! He hugged me! I don't know why but he did!"cried Amelia, but Francis didn't hear her he was too busy glaring at Russia..

"But one thing I must ask Comrade, who is she to you?"Continued Russia, he didn't hear Amelia either as he was too busy smiling menacingly at Francis.

Francis scoffed, "My little sister! Isn't that obvious enough." The Russian blinked. "Ok, more bluntly Ivan, she's America." Francis told Ivan as if he were a 5 year old child.

_America? Yosh, she is my подсолнечник alright.._"Kolkolkolkolkol" Laughed Ivan.

Amelia looked frightened as Francis grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the hallway and to the cafeteria.

_Gosh, darn, stupid, Russian FREAK! He freaked out Amelia, I can't believe I taught him Ballet, the Jerk! _Francis thought quite distastefully.

"Francis..."

"Yes, Amelia?" Replied Francis happily smiling at his sister.

_Oh! He isn't mad at me!_ "Just wondering if you're mad. I guess you're not..." Amelia told him.

"You haven't done anything wrong. Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I talked to that Russian guy?" She replied softly, looking down at her feet.

"Amelia...It's not your fau-" France tried to tell Amelia before he was interrupted by Rome, who was adorned with a lunch lady outfit, "What can I get'cha?" Rome asked them cheerfully.

"Oh! Hi ! You're the lunch lad- Oops lunch man?" Amelia said waving at Rome.

Rome looked at her and said, "I am now! What would you like to eat? Some Potatoes?"

Amelia shook her head, "No thank-you. I'd like some hotdogs, please!"

"You mean Frankfurters? Comin' right up Miss America." Rome finished his sentence with a wink.

_What are Frankfurters...Oh! Well I suppose he knows best!_ Amelia pondered and completely ignored Francis..

**A/N: Omigosh I actually uploaded another Chapter! (I had to go find my Plot bunny again It keeps runnin' away) Anywhos THANK YOU SO MUCH I have 4 more alerts on this story since I uploaded the last chapter I LUV YOU GUYS! Please Reveiw! (Plus: I wouldn't mind some Fanart, don't worry I don't bite) Oh! Today I uploaded a AMV to youtube If you wanna watch it just tell me in your reveiw And I'll P.M you the link**

**With lotsa luv ~Gwyn**


	12. Chapter 3 Part Three!

Rome quickly returned with a tray filled with what looked like hotdogs and handing it to Amelia said, "Here you go my dear. Have a nice day."

Amelia grabbed her plate of '_Frankfurters_' and looked around the Cafeteria for a place to sit. H_mm... Who's table should I join?...Oh! There's an almost empty table! _Thought Amelia as she abandoned Francis without a thought and made her way over to sit at an almost completely empty table, there was only one Asian girl seated at it.

"Howdy! Mind if I sit here?" Amelia asked as she gestured towards a spot directly across from the Asian girl.

"Ah, Go-gomenesai! I w-will move." Replied the girl. The Asian girl had black chin length hair cut, dark brown eyes and a very small petite figure.

"Why would you do that?" Amelia asked looking curiously at the Asian girl.

"Ah! Go- gomenesai!" Cried the girl as she did a slight bow and sat directly back down looking at her hands.

Amelia began laughing, "*Hic* You're funny! Say, what's your name? I'm Amelia! Oh, apparently I'm also America!" Amelia told the girl.

"Ah..I'm Sa-saku-ura...My cou-country is Nihon, or in y-your language, Ja-japan." Said the meek Japanese girl.

"Oh-my-gosh! Japan? Do you, like, make all those animes and video games and other cool stuff?" Amelia asked quite loudly.

Sakura meekly nodded, "Hai, y- you like them?" She asked while blushing furiously.

"Like 'em? I LOVE them!" Said Amelia as she jumped across the table and gave Sakura a flying-tackle hug. At this point Sakura looked as if she was only moments away from exploding from embarrassment.

"Ah, A-amelia-san, pl-please let me u-up." Sakura managed to say with out passing out.

"Huh? OH! OMIGOSH SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY?" Amelia shouted as she realized that she was crushing Sakura. Sakura got off from the ground and nodded then noticed that their food had all crashed onto the ground in the midst of Amelia's exuberance.

"Ah" Noted Sakura as her face fell sadly.

"What's wron- NOOOOO! My hotdogs!" Amelia asked before she noticed the food that had fallen to the floor when she had jumped across the table.

"I'm sorry! That wasn't very heroic of me. I'll buy you lunch to make up for it." Amelia said softly and sadly.

"Ah, n-no Amelia-san I ca-cannot allow you to d-do that!" Sakura protested to the American girl before having her wrist grabbed and being pulled along quickly by Amelia causing her to have to run to keep up. (Which is not an easy thing to do in the GH's girls' uniform.)

"Amelia-san! Please slow down!"

_Hmmm...Can't do that! The Lunch special at the pizza parlor Francis showed me will be over when we get there if I slo-...I've got it!_ Thought Amelia before stopping suddenly and yanking Sakura into a bridal lift.

"Ryah!" Exclaimed Sakura while her blush returned with a vengeance. A_h...Amelia-san's chest is... __Sakura_ noted to herself as she turned a brighter shade of red.

America looked down at her smiling while sprinting full-speed. "You okay?"

"Ah, Hai"

Amelia responded with a warm smile and before Sakura knew it they had arrived at an odd looking Italian Pizza parlor that had a tall, fearsome looking and neatly groomed blonde man standing in front of it.

Amelia had just set Sakura back on her feet when a cute brunette girl came running towards them and headed directly to the man, "LUDWIG! LUDWIG!" She shouted as she came near.

The man turned around with a look of horror on his face, "FELICINA! WHAT'S WRONG!" He shouted worriedly looking the girl over searching for any injuries.

"Is it, is it true that you don't love me?" She asked teary eyed, waving her arms and gasping for air .

The man looked very flustered, "Mein Gott, Felicina! Who told you that I don't love you?"

"A-Ar-Arthur did" She whimpered as she continued crying.

"Mein Gott, stop crying! I told you stop believing anything he tells you. You know I...ich …...liebe...dich..." The man said with a heavy German accent.

"Ah! Ti amo!"Squealed the girl before jumping into the man's arms kissing him, then they both continued to walk into the pizza parlor.

Amelia followed them and held open the door for Sakura. "Go on ahead before the Hero!" Sakura blushed in response.

Amelia walked in after Sakura and sat down at the bar requesting two Buffet orders. As soon as their orders were confirmed she headed towards the pizza buffet. _Yay! Today they have the limited time : Ultra omega supreme pizza! __Thought _Amelia excitedly as she reached the buffet looking for the pizza she wanted. She spotted it and reached quickly for the last slice, at the same time the brunette girl from earlier reached for it. Sakura thought it best if she remained quiet and returned to the bar with her anchovy pizza in hand as the other two girls had a staring match over the pizza.

Unfortunately, the brunette girl began crying after a few minutes. "Wahhhhhh! Spiacente!" Cried the girl as she flailed her arms.

"What did I do? I'm sorry! Hero's aren't supposed to make people cry! Here you can have it! Please stop crying!" Amelia told the girl trying to get her to calm down.

The girl's face lit up and she immediately stopped crying. "Really? Grazie!" Exclaimed the girl just before the slice was grabbed by a man who was walking past them.

The blond man from earlier marched over to see what the problem was. "Felicina, why were you crying?"

Felicina sniffled. "Ludwig it's horrible! The last piece of pizza is GONE!"

Ludwig face palmed. _Why is that something to cry over? I thought it was something important, Mein Gott._

"Uh...If it'll make you feel better I'll buy you some hamburgers does that sound good?" Amelia asked Felicina.

"Si! Uh...Do I know you?" Felicina asked.

"Uhm...No, I'm Amelia I go to Gakuen Hetalia."

"Oh! Ludwig and I go there too! Vee!~"

"So~ you two countries?"

"Si! I'm Italia! Ludwig over there is Germany! Wait...What country are you? Vee~" said Italy bouncing causing her odd hair curl to bounce to and fro. Ludwig just stood there rubbing his forehead silently willing his newly forming headache to go away.

"I'm America, and my friend over there Sakura. She's Japan!"

"Ah! Konnichiwa! It's nice to meet you two!" Said Sakura quickly from her seat at the bar. before turning back to her food.

Italy giggled. "We're going to be best friends I know it!"

Ludwig felt his headache worsen.

**A/N: woah Longer chapter is longer! XD so...What's up with ya'll do you have any story requests or anything (Remember: FAN ART IS WELCOME) I'll even Take AMV Ideas! ...Any who I luv ya'll! If your reading this please continue to read the following chapters!**

**~Gwyn Signing off**


	13. Chapter 3 part Four!

**(This is a chapter focusing on France, Ohonhonhonhon* Please don't hurt me DX {*_Stupid french laugh}_)**

Amelia skipped off leaving Francis behind.

_Mon diue! When will she learn? _Francis sighed in annoyance as he watched her skip off down the hallway until she ran into a tall, bulky figure carrying a pipe.

Francis gasped. He recognized that figure!

_THAT BASTARD! _Thought Francis as he began sprinting forward to protect Amelia.

"Russia? I SWEAR IF YOU'VE LAID A HAND ON AMELIA I'LL BEAT YOU WITH YOUR PIPE!" He yelled just after he heard Russia say, "подсолнечник"

_He still remembers her? It's been about...3 years since they met at the Fair._

"Francis! Hey there! What took you so long?" Amelia asked, France looked at her quickly and then started glaring at Russian, "Did. You. Touch. Her?" Francis ground out through clenched teeth. I_ swear I will beat him with his pipe if he did. Then I'll have Gilbert and Antonio torture him with birds and tomatoes. _

Russia shook his head smiling, "Nyet, don't worry I did not. But one thing I must ask Comrade, who is she to you?"

_She's MINE! _Francis thought. _My sweet little angel and I will never let this FREAK hurt her!_

Francis scoffed, "My little sister! Isn't that obvious enough." Russia blinked. "Ok, more bluntly Ivan, she's America." France told Ivan as if he were a 5 year old child. _Really? Is he really this stupid?_

"Kolkolkolkolkol" Laughed Ivan.

_O-kay then. He just reached a whole new level of creepy._ Thought Francis before he looked at Amelia. _She looks frightened I need to get her away from him._

Francis grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the hallway and to the cafeteria.

_Gosh, darn, stupid, Russian FREAK! He freaked out Amelia, I can't believe I taught him Ballet, the Jerk! _Francis thought quite distastefully.

"Francis..."

"Yes, Amelia?" Replied Francis happily smiling at his sister. _No use being mad at Amelia...won't do either of us good. Not that any of this is really her fault._

"Just wondering if you're mad. I guess you're not..." Amelia told him.

"You haven't done anything wrong. Why would I be mad?"

"'Cause I talked to that Russian guy?" She replied softly, looking down at her feet.

"Amelia...It's not your fau-" France tried to tell Amelia before he was interrupted by Rome, who was adorned with a lunch lady outfit, "What can I get'cha?" Rome asked them cheerfully.

"Oh! Hi ! You're the lunch lad- Oops lunch man?" Amelia said waving at Rome.

Rome looked at her and said, "I am now! What would you like to eat? Some Potatoes?"

Amelia shook her head, "No thank-you. I'd like some hotdogs, please!"

"You mean Frankfurters? Comin' right up Miss America." Rome finished his sentence with a wink.

After Amelia was served her food she ran off leaving Francis behind. Again. _Jeez, I hope she doesn't cause any trouble._ Francis thought to himself.

Ivan got in line directly behind Francis as Amelia left. Francis turned to see him and sighed, "What do you want, you Ruski?"

"Comrade, why have I not seen you often? And I haven't seen Amelia in years, da?" Ivan asked but it sounded more like a statement.

_RUSKI BASTARD! WHERE DOES HE GET OFF CALLING HER AMELIA?_

"Oui, and I would like it to stay that way." Francis responded while frowning.

Ivan smiled and walked away._ Russian freak._ Francis thought bitterly as he watched him walked. After a few moments he realized that he had lost his appetite and decided to go for a long walk before heading back to his room.

"Jeez, What a long day...It's only 3 O' clock" Francis muttered as he looked at his watch.

As soon as Francis had opened the door to his room he was assailed with a cast-iron frying-pan. He collapsed with a loud **THUD. **

"Whoa Lizzy! You didn't need to hit him THAT hard" Commented a short girl with long black pigtails. She was also carrying a sword fish for some currently unknown reason.

"I don't know Sey this guy has a pretty hard head." Responded a taller girl that had a flower stuck in her long brown hair.

"Urgh...That hurt." Groaned Francis as he began to stir on the floor.

"Look Lizzy! He's getting up" said Sey.

"So he is, so he is." Replied Lizzy.

Lizzy rushed towards Francis, "Hey, hey is it true?"

"What? Is what true?" Francis asked while trying to sit up.

"That you REALLY DID adopt America and he's going here." Lizzy said sarcastictically.

"Oui. And she is not a 'he', my dear Hungary " Francis said rubbing his head where he had gotten hit.

Both girls gasped and squealed. "OOOh, the scandal!"

"Wait, wait! You haven't _done_ anything to her, have you?" Sey asked with a frown.

"Mon dieu! Seychelles do you really think that lowly of your former caretaker?" Francis cried with big watery eyes. _What have I ever done to make people think so poorly of me? I don't think that I've ever done anything __**that**__ bad!_

Sey snorted at the "Caretaker" part.

"I mean you should know! I told you when I adopted her!" Francis told Sey in a stern voice as he managed to stand up.

"Yeah well...You could have been drunk!" Sey said trying to stand up for herself. "And I haven't talked to you since then so what am I to think, huh?

Lizzy (Hungary) stood there giggling about how cute Seychelles and France are together.

"Alright, enough! What are you two here for anyway?" Shouted Francis after he got tired of bickering with Sey. _I need some aspirin for my head. Oh my poor head!_

"Well~ We wanted to meet America and since you're supposed to his, well, her guardian we thought you could introduce us." Answered Lizzy with a smile.

"Then why did you hit me?" Shouted Francis.

The girls looked at each other and turning back to Francis shrugged their shoulders.

"We have to have a reason?" Asked Sey.

Francis groaned.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Smiled Lizzy. "So when do we get to meet her, hmmm?"

"Tomorrow. You can meet her tomorrow. She's already had a busy day today." Replied Francis as he rubbed his head and started looking for some aspirin.

"YAY!" Cried the girls.

"Now get out of my room you fiendish creatures!"

**Chapter three End~**

**A/N: I've noticed something...My chapters are getting longer! Plus I just realized I started writing this story about 2-3 weeks ago! Yay! :D Anywho I luv every single person who reads this story! And if you liked this chapter Plz review! It's really inspiring to read reveiws! ~Gwyn signing off**


	14. Chapter 4 Part One!

After a full day of goofing off with her new friends Amelia went to visit Francis in his room and found him sitting on his bed with a large bandage wrapped around his head holding a jumbo sized bottle of asipirin.

"What happened to you? Did you dump a girlfriend?" Amelia asked quizzically "Or was it a bully? 'Cause if so, I'd be heroic and beat him up for you!"

"None of the above." Francis replied.

"Then why are you all banged up?"

"A frying pan." He muttered quickly under his breath.

"What?" Amelia questioned as she wondered what Francis had been doing to deserve a hit with a pan.

"Nothing, nothing, tomorrow we need to go see what classes you will be in." Francis said quickly, changing the subject . " Also, some friends of mine want to meet you."

Amelia blinked, shook her head, then shrugged it off with a loud, "Yawwwwwwn" Amelia yawned.

_How lady like._ Francis thought as sarcasticly as he escorted Amelia to her dorm room. _I raised her well. No, who am I kidding, I seem to have done a terrible job, what with that freak Russia stalking her. I should talk to her about that tomorrow. She needs to stay away from him._

"Good night Ma chaton." Francis said as he kissed her on the cheek and casually waved good night.

_He's never kissed me goodnight before...What on earth is going on? Did that pan really do a number on him?_ Amelia pondered to herself and quickly ended up shrugging it off before heading into her dorm to go to bed.

"Like, Hey!~" A valley girl voice called out as Amelia was changing her shirt. Startled, Amelia dropped her shirt ran, slid and picked up the baseball bat she got in Little League. "**WHO ARE YOU**!" Amelia shouted as she confronted the figure, _topless_ (she is a hero after all and heros can't be bothered with such trivial matters as clothing)

"I'm like, Felixia, your like, totally fabulous roommate" Replied the blonde haired and green-eyed girl who was seemingly unperturbed by Amelia's violent outburst.

"Oh, alright." Amelia said as she set her baseball bat down and continued to get dressed for bed. "So what country are you?"

"I'm like, Poland." Felixia said as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"Oh, ok. I'm America, in case you were wondering." Amelia told Felixia.

Felixia grinned an evil cheshire grin. "So that's why your chest is like, so~ big!"

Amelia blushed. "You are a girl right?" Asked Amelia as she finished slipping on her Superman boxer shorts.

"Like, yeah~" Felixia drawled sarcastically. _Why would anyone like, ever mistake me for like, a totally uncool thing like a boy? I am so~ like, incredably fabulous. This is like, totally~ insulting!_

"Good! 'Cause it'd be really embarrassing if I just changed clothes in front of a guy!" Amelia told her still slightly flushed with embaressment. _I'm a hero! Heros need to be aware of their surroundings at all times! Note to self: work on that tomorrow. Maybe, after lunch. Unless something really awesome_ _happens. Aw, who am I kidding I need sleep._

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" Amelia shouted as she leapt onto the top bunk of the dorm bunk bed.

"I'm like, already like, on the bottom bunk like, anyway. Why would I like, take the top? I could like, fall and hurt my like, totally fabulous face!" Felixia cried in genuine concern of her looks. "Besides I can like, put some like, totally fabulous curtains and like, other fabulous accerssories to make my bed like, the most fabulous bed in like, the whole like, dorms!"

But by this time Amelia was already fast asleep and dreaming wonderful and peacful dreams of a magical land known as McDonalds.

**A/N: I should've uploaded sooner but my Mom banned me from the computer...and I'm kinda lazy...**

**Also I would like to credit my like, totally fabulous big Sis who helped me write this like, chapter and had like, to~ much fun writing like, valley girl.**

**~Like, Gwyn totally like, signing off like, right now. Like, tata my like, totally fabulous readers.**


	15. Chapter 4 Part Two!

**The Next Day...**

Amelia awoke suddenly to knocking at her door. After looking at her clock and seeing that it wasn't even seven o'clock she quickly decided that getting up was not an option. _Maybe if I don't answer whoever it is will go away and I can get some more sleep. _She thought as she pulled her pillow over her head to try and muffle the noise. Sadly, her valiant plan to gain further sleep did not work and she was forced to get out of bed after a few minutes as the noise at her door increased to a door-shaking banging level.

"Yes, who is it?" Amelia asked groggily as she answered the door while attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes still dressed in her tank top and Superman boxers.

"Hello!" Shouted two girls as they burst into Amelia's room. Strangely, Felixia was still fast asleep. _How is she still sleeping? They made enough noise to raise the dead! _

Amelia turned from looking at Felixia and asked, "Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"She's Seychelles and I'm Hungary, but you can call me Lizzy and her Sey." The taller girl, who had a pink flower in her hair, replied.

"Ok, but why are you here?" Amelia asked sighing and continued to rub her eyes. _I want some orange juice...and bacon._

"Francis said that we could spend a day with you." Answered Sey who was carrying a swordfish, for reasons unknown, while sifting through Amelia's closet. _Why do people keep DOING that?_ Amelia wondered while frowning.

"Lizzy! We need to go clothes shopping! Amelia here has no skirts or dresses. And almost everything seems to made out of denim!" Sey cried out as she stopped sifting through the closet with a look of distress.

Lizzy gasped, then grabbed Amelia's wrist and dragged her all the way to the parking lot. The few people who were up by this time stopped and stared at the strange group as they went on their merry way.

Upon reaching the parking lot Lizzy and Sey shoved Amelia into the back of a shiny yellow Hummer. "Hey! You didn't have to push me that hard! I'm a hero! I would've agreed!" Amelia, who at this point was quite upset, complained.

"Ssssssh!" Sey shushed, "You don't wanna interrupt Lizzy while she's driving! We. Could. DIE!" Sey whispered to Amelia.

**20 Mentally Scarring Minutes Later**

By the time they had arrived at the Mall Amelia was feeling extremely carsick, Sey laughed and told Amelia, "You'll get used to it!"

"I dunno about that." Amelia doubtfully replied.

_Golly, I hope I won't have to get used to it! _Amelia thought slightly scared. _How could I get used to having more than six near death experiences per a BLOCK! Please never again!_

"Hey, wait I don't have any money." Amelia told them just as she realized. "And I'm still in my night clothes. And are the stores even open right now? It's really early..."

"Don't worry check your wallet, it's in your back pocket of your boxers. It should have your student I.D. in it. Your student I.D. doubles as a ATM card, if you get good grades you get an allowance from Headmaster Germania. This is really helpful if your Country is too poor to provide extra money." Lizzy explained. " Oh, and this is a 24 hour Mall. It's always open because most of the people at GH like to shop here."

Amelia checked her pocket, sure enough her wallet was there, "Neat."Amelia murmured. _How did THAT get there? I thought I left that in my jacket..._

"So~, Sey and I have a few questions, Amelia dear" Lizzy said.

"Ok! Question number one! Have you and France _'done' _anything?" Sey piped in.

"Question number two! What's your dress size?" asked Lizzy.

"And last, but not least! Question three! How come we're just finding out you're a Country now? Oh, you have to go see what your classes are later, right?" Lizzy and Sey asked in unison.

"GOD NO. Size 8, I think. I don't have the least clue as to why that is. And yes, I think, I don't know when." Amelia hurried to answer.

"Alright then Lizzy, you know what that means." Sey looked over at Lizzy.

"Yup, we have only about 5 hours to shop, if we want to get her back after lunch, Sey." Lizzy said as she turned to look at Sey.

Then both of the girls grabbed Amelia's arms and began dragging her into the girliest store in sight.

"Alright, we are searching for miniskirts, cute shorts and dresses." Stated Sey as her eyes scanned the racks of clothes.

"Please let me go." Amelia managed to ask.

"Nope, sorry that's not going to happen." Lizzy told her smiling. "Don't even try to escape. Or else..."

"Eeep!" Squeaked Amelia as dread began to fill her mind.

**Back At GH**

Francis awoke with chills running down his spine.

**A/N: Meowzers! over 10,000 words! in my entire fic! Oh! My big sissy (Neobaka) helped me Revamp the story so it should be easier to read, funny and al together better! She literally told me "I'm going to edit this" in a very demanding tone...I let her...It was a good idea I think...Tell me ehat you think ~Gwyn signing off **


	16. Chapter 5 Part One!

**(A/N: Now for something...COMPLETLY DIFFERENT...Time travel!)**

**Earlier The Previous Day**

After Francis left dragging Amelia by her wrist. Antonio and Gilbert decided they had better things to do than hang out with 'Canada'. Even though it was still fairly early in the morning they went and paid a visit to a local pub.

Gilbert ordered a beer while Toni ordered a 'Rum con limon'.

"Muy Bien!" Shouted Toni happily as he toasted Gil who chuckled and replied, "Das Gut!".

They laughed, drank and eventually, after a few hours, became drunk themselves.

"*Hic* Mi amigo, I have a, I have a dare for you!" Toni told Gil, with a drunken flush in his cheeks.

"What tich it? The fearless, awes-awesome me doesn't back down on benny, I mean, any dare!" Gil proclaimed , only slightly slurring his words.

"Tis is a dare of epicness, mi amigo. Are you sure you can handle it?" Toni questioned with wide eyes as he stared at Gil.

"I can shandle anyting!" Cried Gil as he ordered another round of drinks.

"You must steal Russia's scarf .*Hic*" Toni said quickly as he sipped his rum.

"What? Scheiße! Man you, you gotta be kidding right?" Gil exclaimed as his shock caused him to sober up a bit.

"No."

"A-a-are you CRAZY? How can you ask me that? Don't you remember what happened to me in the U.S.S.R!" Gilbert exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair and promptly well down.

"A dare is a dare, mi amigo." Toni replied calmly, with the strange logic that most drunks seem to have.

"J-ja but...Tch I suppose I have to..." Mumbled Gil as he tried, key word being tried, to pull himself back into his chair.

"Si." Toni smiled.

Gil sighed "Fine, I'll do it now." Gil said as he walked, stumbled, out of the pub.

Toni waited at the bar for a few minutes as he finished his drink.

_Good that should keep him busy, now I can call my sweet baby girl and my errrr 'Special' son. _Thought Toni as he made his way back to the GH dorms.

As soon as he had locked the door to his room he whipped out his cellphone and hit #1 on his speed dial.

*Ring ring ring ring ring ring* _Why isn't my little chica picking up? _Toni thought with panic tinged worry. _Mabye she's hurt or kidnapped or, or, or, worse! Noooooo! My little chica! Papi is coming to save you!_

(Antonio **always **assumes the worst. What a doting daddy.)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"AL! Stop stealing my phone! Give it back and you can watch Zorro again!" Shouted a small darkly tanned girl to an older blond boy.

"Zorro? Alright way to go sis! Here's your phone!" Shouted the boy as he tossed the phone to her and made a beeline for the television. "Do I get popcorn too?"

"Only if you make it yourself!" Replied the girl. "Maldita! What did you do to my phone Al!"

"I made it better!" Shouted the boy waving his arms. "And you shouldn't be saying bad words!"

"It won't turn on! How does making it where it doesn't turn on make it better?" Screamed the small girl as she started throwing random objects at the boy.

"You're not using the Force!" Cried the boy as tried to dodge and failed. "Just use the Force! Use the Force, sis, use the Force!"

"I'll use the Force on you!" Shouted the girl as she stopped throwing things and moved closer to the boy in an attempt to strangle him.

"But what about Zorro?" Asked the boy with more concern over his entertainment than his impending demise.

"Argggh!"

**A/N: Sooo~ I'm putting some back story in~ And adding some duh duh duhn! New characters can YOU guess who they are?~ The first three to get it right get to pick a character to be added OR get a character brought back in! (OC's are Welcome)**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE: Gilbert's miraculous Adventure! _Will he live? OR WILL HE DIE (Like a BOSS)?_**

**~Gwyn signing off. **

**S/N(Sissy Note): ...What? I like Zorro. That is all.**

**~Neobaka returning to work. (Cracks wip at little sister. "Write! I said 'write' not 'wait'!") **


	17. Chapter 5 Part Two!

_Jeez, of all of the things that Toni could choose he chose that __Gott verdammt Ruski's scarf? Mein Gott! T_hought Gil as he truged up the stairs to the senior students dorm.

When he reached the top he walked down the hallway _Room 703, 703, 703... There it is!_ Thought the nervous Gil.

"Alright, Gilbird please do the honors." Gil asked the little yellow bird on top of his head.

"Chirp,Chirp." (Ok, fine.) Chirped the little bird as it hopped off of Gil's head and used it's beak to unlock the door with a quiet **click**.

"Danke, my awesome little birdy friend." Gil thanked his bird. It just chirped and hopped back onto his head.

_Ich have to do this ,ja! Ein. Zwei. DREI! _Thought Gil as he turned the handle... to reveal a almost completly empty room. Actually, one of the only things filling the empty space in the room was a tall figure with long silvery hair wearing a what looked like a dark dress. The figure slowly turned around to the open door to reveal it was actually a girl. A _very_ scary looking girl.

The girl was carrying several knives, several _very_ sharp looking knives. "Who are you?" Asked the girl in a rough raspy voice.

"EEEEEEE!" Gil screamed very girlishley and ran out of the room and down the hallway clutching Gilbird. Strangly, Gilbird was also screaming and clutching at Gil.

The girl followed him and after a long, and not so merry, chase through the dorm bulding she managed to catch him. When she finnaly caught him she held a knife to his throat to prevent his running away again. "Tell me who you are and why you broke in to Ivan's room." She stated with a murderous look on her face.

"I-I'm Pr-Prus-Prussia. I-I'm h-h-here to c-complete a q-que-st and I need Ru-Russia's scarf. Pl-Please do-don't hurt m-me!" Gil managed. _Scheiß! Why the Hell Did I tell her that! Mein Gott this is BAD!_

"I'll help you then." Said the girl as she took the knife away from Gil's throat. _Thank god! I'm never listening to Toni ever again! Wait, did she say that she would __help__ me?_

"Er, what's your name then? My name is Gilbert, call me Gil." Gil nervously told her. "And this is my friend Gilbird." Pointing at the small bird that continued to cower in his arms.

"Belarus." After a few moments she continued. "You may call me Natalia. I need Ivan's scarf as soon as you are done with your 'Quest'. It'll put me ahead further than my sister."

"Oh,_ may_ I?" Gil said dripping with sarcasm. _Ahead?_

Natalia looked at him coldly with a small malice laced smile.

"Well..." He said nervously, keeping an eye on her knives. "How are we going to steal Russia's scarf?"

"That's easy."

Gil raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"We visit the Baltics." She continued as she turned and made her way to the stairs.

"That's it?" He asked in disbelief. Gilbird hopped back atop his head. Although, the bird still looked a little shaken.

"Yes." Natalia replied. "Lithuania is my loyal _dog_."

"I-Is ..that so?"

Natalia turned and smiled. "Da."

Both Gils began to shake_ again._

**A/N: Huh, My sister really is getting a wh- wait, GOD NO NOT THE WHIP! *Runs away* well anyway 2 chapters in one day! Yatta! The Awesome me is Pretty awesomely wussy...I like Gilbird He's a good lock-pick...I wonder how that works...**

**You can vote for your favorite Amelia pairing on my profile page!**

**~Gwyn signing off~**

**S/N: ...I happen to like Belarus. **

**~Neobaka heading back to work. No really my shift starts in little over an hour. *Rushes to get ready***


	18. Chapter 5 Part Three!

Natalia and Gil quietly walked into the Chorus club room to find two boys watching a third boy play a piano while a very top heavy- er pretty girl was singing with her eyes closed.

The smallest boy noticed Natalia and began to _shake_. When the other boy next to him noticed the small boy shaking he turned to see what was bothering him and saw the two standing in the doorway.

The boy ran over to Natalia, grabbed her hands, and held them dearly in his own. "Natalia! Why are you here? Did you come to visit me?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Natalia pulled her hands free and looked at him blankly. "Toris, I have a favor I need you to fulfill for me"

"Yes, what is it?" Toris asked without a moments hesitation.

"Drug Ivan and 'borrow' his scarf for me." Natalia told Toris bluntly.

"I will see to it myself." Toris said while admiring Natalia with love shining in his eyes.

_Aha! This must be her dog!_ Thought Gil as he looked at Toris. _Kinda wimpy looking...can he even be of _any_ use?_

"You will need Raivis's and Eduard's help." Natalia continued as she seemingly ignored his lovesick looks.

The girl suddenly stopped singing and looked towards the noise at the doorway.

"Natty! Dear! You've brought a friend!" The girl said pointing at Gil.

"Sissy Sophia...Yes...I..Brought...a.. 'Friend'"

The boy with glasses stopped playing the piano and turned towards the door. Then, he began to _shake_.

The girl started bouncing towards Gil. "I'm so happy that you're Natty's friend!" She said as she beamed at Gil. "I was so~ worried about her! She's so shy, she just can't seem to make any friends."

"Um, yeah...friends.. that's us. Best friends...yep." Gil stammered out as Natalia smiled threateningly at him and whispered. "Make me look bad and you _Die_."

The girl continued smiling and said. "I hope to see you around more then. Oh, no! I have to go give Ivan his lunch, I forgot~ This morning!~" Said the girl in a cheerful sing-song voice as she bounced past them out the door.

"Who was the melon chest over there?" Gil whispered to Natalia.

Natalia just began quietly staring daggers at him

"Ok, I'll be quiet" Gil said hastily.

After a few moments Natalia replied. " My elder sister, Ukraine."

Gil just nodded. _Don't make her angry, don't make her angry, don't make her angry... _Ran through his mind.

"Natalia, how nice it is to see you." Greeted the boy with glasses while shaking.

Natalia looked at him. "How nice it is to see you, Eduard." Replied Natalia with a _very_ fake looking smile.

The smallest boy just said. "H-h-hello M-M-Ms. Belarus."

_Wait...These people seem... familiar...Eh, I'd best not think too much. It makes my head hot and that burns Gilbird's butt. _ Thought Gil as he watched Natalia speak with the boys.

"_ESTONIA. You will be helping me, Correct?"_ Natalia said in a very 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-do-what-I-say' type of voice.

Eduard shook even harder. "Y-YES MA'AM!" He screeched as he bawled.

"_Latvia, you will as well, correct?"_Natalia said in the same voice that she had used just a moment ago.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" He shouted to everyone's surprise. " RUSSIA WILL BEAT ME UP! I don't want to be beaten up! He's crushed my spinal column! I would be 10 Centimeters taller if he didn't do that! I CAN'T STAND TO BE ANY SHORTER!" Sobbed Raivis as he fell to his knees and continued to sob cradling his head in his hands.

"You will help me, da?" She 'asked' in a hushed tone. _"You had best do as I say or you may no longer have a head to worry about."_

"Waaaaaaaa!" Cried Raivis just before Eduard grabbed his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Do it! Russia will only make you shorter! Belarus WILL KILL YOU!"

Raivis sniffled "I-i-i-i'll help.." Raivis meekly told her as he continued to cry.

"Good." Natalia smiled "Now you must begin by making Ivan's dinner."

_Scheiße! She's frickin' scary! Is this how she treats all of her 'friends'? At least she hasn't drawn her knives yet..._. Gil thought momentarily paralyzed from her scariness. _And the flippin' crazy Dog is still SMILING! WHY IS HE SMILING?_

"You must make the _perfect_ borscht. Toris, you are not allowed to cook."

Raivis and Eduard both objected loudly "But he's the best cook!"

"His borscht is PINK. Borscht is not supposed to be PINK." Natalia told them with utter disgust.

"I'm sorry!" Toris apologized smiling.

Ignoring Toris, Natalia continued. "Now, Toris, I need you to slip this vial of sleeping 'medicine' into Ivan's borscht, and make sure he eats it ALL. After he has been asleep for an hour take his scarf and bring it to us, here. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" All three of the boys replied in unison as they scattered to go do as Natalia had ordered.

"Natalia, may I please have the vial?" Toris asked.

"Yes, you may." Natalia replied in a flat tone as she dropped the vial into his hands.

Toris smiled and ran to go take care of other tasks.

After a few minutes Gil realized he was bored and began looking around the room for something to do.

"Wait...Is that an electric guitar?" Gil asked "By Jove! It is!"

Gil ran and grabbed it and began playing a song he called 'Mein Gott'. Gilbird decided that he would sing along. "Chirp chirp **CHIRP **_chirp_ chirp!"

Natalia looked quite annoyed, but ignoring them sat down and began to sharpen her knives.

**A few hours later, after the sun had set**

"Bored, bored, boooooreeeeed~" Gil kept repeating while staring at the ceiling. "Chirp, chirp, chiiiiiiiirrrppppp~" Gilbird mimicked atop his head.

Natalia looked at them and continued sharpening the knives she had been sharpening for well over 6 hours.

Raivis walked into the room a few moments later looking very flustered and carrying a big pink 'Hello Kitty' bag.

_That is so cute! Gilbird needs a miniature!_ Thought Gil immediately upon seeing the bag, not really caring what was inside it.

_Chirp chirp chiiirp! (I neeeed one of those.)_ Thought Gilbird, looking longingly at the bag.

Raivis shoved the bag into Gil's face.

"Dude! This is for me? Sweet! Thanks!" Cried Gil as he grabbed the bag and clutched it to his chest thinking. _Lizzy is going to be soo~ Jealous!~ _

"I-it's the scarf." Raivis told him bursting the Gils happy bubbles. _Wait...MEIN GOTT! The stupid Ruski's scarf has tainted this utterly awesome and cute bag!_

"Oh...thanks...I guess." Gil said apathetically as he now held the bag at arms length.

"You do not want to know what we had to do for that, that, that...THING! Toris will never be the same, **Never**!" Sobbed Raivis as he fell to his knees and once again began bawling.

_Jeez, crybaby much?_ Gil thought as he stared at the shiny clarinet on the wall behind Raivis.

Natalia walked over to Gil, completely ignoring Raivis as he curled into a fetal position, and opened the bag to reveal that it did indeed contain Ivan's scarf.

"Good." She said as she looked in the bag. "You may have this for now for your 'quest' but I want it by tomorrow night, understood?"

"Yeah, whatever." Gil replied uncaringly. Over the course of the evening Natalia had stopped being scary to him. As they say, idiots never learn.

Natalia glared at him."Tomorrow night. Come here and leave it in the piano. I will collect it later." And with that she left.

"Ok, little birdy friend. Let's go show this to Toni and prove how awesome we are!" Gil said to Gilbird as he stepped over Raivis and made his way back to the dorms and ultimately Toni's room.

Gilbird chirped in agreement.

Upon reaching their destination Gil kicked open Toni's door as per his usual way of entry and began to shout. "Check it out Toni! We are totally made of awesome! No dare can sto-" He stopped talking as he noticed that there was no one in the dark room.

_Weird. _He thought. _Shouldn't he be here by now? Eh, maybe he went on a date or something. Guess I'll just show him it in the morning then._ Shrugging his shoulders, Gil went to his room and went to sleep dreaming of cute and awesome things that he could share with his little birdy friend.

Thus ended Gilbert's adventure. Or did it?

**A/N: errrm...I got a bad feeling that this isn't the end =_=' Oh! Well! It took me forever~ To write this chapter my sister wrote quite a bit of it...I like writing...I also like pie**

**~Gwyn signing off (to go hurry to get ready for a sleepover)**

**S/N: ….Belarus kinda stole the show. I'm trying to get little sis to update at least every other day...the key word being "trying". I also like pie. Apple, Key Lime, Chocolate, and Pumpkin are my favorites.**

**~Neobaka heading back to work.**


	19. Chapter 5 Part Four!

Francis awoke with chills running down his spine.

Looking around his room he tried to locate the source of his distress and saw nothing. _Must have been a bad dream._ He thought and tried to go back to sleep.

Then, he heard someone knocking on his door.

_Ah, _He thought._ That must be what woke me. Who could it be? Probably Gil or Toni..._

Opening the door he was met with the sight of Ivan sans his scarf. _Huh?_ _What does the Ruski want?_

"Excuse me Comrade, but have you seen my scarf? I seem to have lost it some time last night. I am thinking that perhaps someone took it." Ivan asked with a smile.

"No." And with that reply Francis slammed his door shut and locked it.

_Who would be stupid enough to steal the Ruski's scarf? He's crazy about that thing. Scratch that, he's just crazy! I'm going back to bed. It is too early to deal with anything._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Arthur awoke to his fairy friends squealing in fear as someone knocked at his door.

_What the bloody heck? _Arthur thought as he looked to his alarm clock. It read **5:35 A.M. **

_Who in world would need to bother me at this ungodly hour_? Arthur thought tiredly as he rubbed his eyes and slipped on his slippers.

Arthur walked to the door while yelling at his fairy friends. "Could you be any bloody louder?"

Arthur opened the door to reveal a smiling Russian, but oddly enough his scarf was missing.

"What the bloody hell do you want at this ungodly hour, Russia?" Arthur said sighing and face palming.

"Comrade, I happen to be wondering if you have seen my scarf? It is missing and I am quite distressed." Ivan said with his trademark smile.

_What the bloody heck? Russia lost his scarf?Why should I bloody well care!_

"No I have not, now kindly bugger off." Arthur said as he shut his door and went back to bed. _Bloody git waking people up for a stupid reason._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Ludwig awoke slightly surprised to be kicked out of his own bed, in his own room.

He got up off the floor to see a pretty Italian girl sprawled out on his bed as if she were a cat.

_Mein Gott, why does she do this every morning?_ Ludwig thought as he began poking her head with a finger.

"Felicina, why are you in my room? AGAIN?" Ludwig asked in a demanding tone and adopting a stern expression.

"I had to make sure you would make me my morning pasta...and I wanted a hug~" Felicina said rubbing her eyes like a small child would.

"I'll make wursts."

"Aw well, at least it's better than Arthur's food..." Felicina commented to herself.

"If you have that attitude you won't get **any**food."

"Noooo~ I won't complain anymore Ludwig! I swear!"

Just before Ludwig began speaking again, he was interrupted by knocking at his door.

"Ja?" Ludwig answered the door, to see the Russian.

"Comrade, I'm looking for my scarf have you, perhaps, seen it?" Ivan asked with his trademark smile.

"Nein, Braginski. I must go feed Felicina before she begins crying once more. Auf wiedersehen" Ludwig answered before shutting the door.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Felixia woke up relatively early and refreshed as she took the cotton out of her ears. She looked to her clock, **6:47 A.M. **

_Hmm... I woke up early.. That is like, totally awesome!_ Felixia thought happily as she got out of bed and stretched, only to be rudely 'like' interrupted by the sound of someone rapping on the door.

_Who could that like, be? Could it be like, Liet?_ Felixia tried to ponder. _I guess I should like, get the totally UN-fabulous door._ Thought Felixia as she walked to answer the door

"Like, who is it?" asked Felixia as she opened the door.

"Ah, Felixia...Is Toris with you?" Ivan said seemingly surprised

"Like, no but my like, new roommate is, I think her name is like, Amelia."

_That's good information to know. _Ivan thought to himself. _Now I know where to find my __подсолнечник._

"Have you seen my scarf? It was not with me when I awoke." Ivan asked smiling wider than he had before.

"Like no, so like, ta ta~" Said Felixia as she shut the door going to make her morning smoothie and wash her face.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Gilbert woke up feeling horrifyingly ill.

Not the "Take some medicine and see me in two weeks." ill. He actually would have welcomed that type of illness. There was only **one** thing in the world that could make him feel this ill.

_That Ruski must be nearby!_ Thought Gil with growing horror as he raced to his bathroom, Gilbird trailing after him.

Gil nearly hurled when he heard a knock upon the door, Gilbird sat on his head to comfort him and pecked at his hair.

_Darnit! Darnit! Darnit! DARNIT! _Gil mentally cursed. _Ok, where's the scarf? oh, __Scheiße! WHY IS IT ON MY CHAIR! Horrible planning on my part..._

The knocking at the door didn't stop.

_Why isn't he leaving! _Just as Gil thought this the knocking on the door stopped.

_Danke Gott! Ok...I can't keep this here, that's OBVIOUS! I guess I'll just 'borrow' Lizzy's camera...wait...I don't want to run into the Ruski, so I can't just head to her room. What to do! What to do! Oh, maybe I should just call her..._ Thought Gil as his head began to burn, which made Gilbird uncomfortable so he began flying circles around Gil's head.

When Gil started feeling better he got dressed in his 'awesome' clothes and then continued to leap, bag in hand, through the window, paying no heed that it was the third floor, then dashed towards his 'epic' convertible Ford Mustang, revving it, and then he drove like a 'awesome' (crazy) person.

After he had driven a few miles he whipped out his shiny red cellphone out and called Lizzy.

***Ring Ring Ring* **_pick it up~ pick up! Pick up! Pick up the phone!_

"PICK UP THE PHONE!"

"I DID PICK UP THE PHONE YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Lizzy through the phone.

"Oh, ok, well can you meet me somewhere?" Asked Gil calmly, kinda.

"Why~?"

"I need to borrow your camera"

"What for~?"

"Personal reasons." Gil replied briskly.

"Hrm...Yeah, sure. You gonna be at the Mall within the next twenty minutes or so?"

"Ja, driving there right now." said Gil as he did a so called illegal U-Turn to head in the correct direction towards the Mall.

"Alright then Sey and I are shopping for someone..."

Gil heard muffled screams in the background and with that Gil quickly decided to end the call with a, "Yeah...alright then."

"oh, Dear lord! I hope that poor unfortunate soul will LIVE through this traumatic experience!" Gil commented to Gilbird.

"Chirp!" Gilbird chirped in agreement while nodding his head, this was so cute that Gil became distracted and nearly ran over several pedestrians.

When Gil finally arrived at the Mall he walked inside leaving the bag in the car while he searched for Lizzy.

It wasn't too hard to find her considering she was with Sey and Sey is the only girl who carried a swordfish with her everywhere.

After a few minutes of roaming the mall Gil spotted Sey.

_Why are Sey and Lizzy dragging France's trollop around with them?_

**A/N: meowzers...Gil you're totally awesomely epic you're so hard not to not make OC'ish...I updated! Bwahahahahhhahahha fear me! My sister kept slapping me upside the head for getting distracted...I still have no clue why I have to update so often... maybe 'cause my chapters are short? oh yeah OVER 14,000 WORDS! Yay! but 19 chapters I pretty sure that's not a good ratio... either way ALL OF MY alerters and favortiers are EPIC**

**~Gwyn signing off. (Maybe)**

**S/N: *Eye twitching* I...tried...really I did try. She really seems to have trouble writing Gil. Maybe now that amelia is back in the picture I can get to update more. Maybe...I'm not holding my breath. **

**Also, I _adore_ Gilbird. So~ cute!(Gwyn: Hah! You think My version of Gilbird is cute! Neo: I helped make him, so yeah! Gwyn: ONLY A lil' Neo: Meh.) **

**~Neobaka heading back to...reading? Hah, I have a day off for once! *Does happy dance***


	20. Chapter 6 Part One!

"Why are you with France's trollop, Lizzy?" Is not a good way to start a conversation. It causes said "trollop" to become very angry and violent. Gilbert, being one that does not learn by observation learned this the hard way, experience.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLIN' ME THAT? YOU DARN UN-HERIOC PERSON!" Screamed Amelia as she ran towards Gil with the intention of beating the snot out of him. Unfortunately, Lizzy and Sey beat her to it, or rather him.

**Wham! Whap! **Were heard in quick succession as Lizzy hit him with her pan while Sey hit him with her swordfish.

"Ouch, that Stung, Lizzy!" Whined Gil rubbing his head.

"Be a man! You can take a whooping can't ya?" Lizzy told him without an ounce of sympathy.

"But...I'm awesome. I will do whatever I very well please!" Gil retorted.

"I'll tell Francis what you called Amelia if you don't shut up! " Lizzy threatened arms akimbo.

"You also have to carry our stuff!" Sey piped in with a grin.

Gil thought about it for a moment, then gave a sour face. "Fine, I guess I'll be awesome and escort you and stuff."

"Good Gil, you may have a cookie." Lizzy said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, _May _I?" Gil retorted with just as much sarcasm.

"Why is he here?" Amelia asked Sey innocently.

"To carry our stuff." Sey told her.

"Oh, ok" Amelia said just before running off in the opposite direction of the feuding Hungarian and Prussian.

_Yes! I'm freeee~ wait...Was that a heroic sandwich? _Amelia thought as she backed up to investigate a sign outside a shop. _IT IS! I **must** have one!_ Amelia thought as she walked into the sub shop.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The clerk at the counter greeted Amelia.

"I have a question." Stated a blonde boy with glasses who walked in just after Amelia.

"Ah,yes sir, what's your question?" The clerk inquired.

"Is that sandwich a hero or is it a sandwich for heroes?" The boy continued to ask.

The clerk looked at the sign. "It's a sandwich for heroes."

"I'LL TAKE 10!" Amelia burst in.

The boy looked at her and shouted to the clerk. "DITTO!"

"Ok, that will be uhm, $57.49 dollars each, please."

"Gladly!" Amelia said slamming her wallet on the counter at the same time as the strange boy.

"Much obliged." Murmured the clerk as she did their transactions and gave them their change.

"You may have to wait a few minutes for your sandwiches though, seeing as how they are such a big orders." The clerk told them.

Amelia and the boy went and sat down while they waited for their food.

"So~, why are you here?" Asked the bored boy as he drummed his fingers on the table between them.

"I got dragged out of bed by my big brothers friends to go clothes shopping... You?" Amelia replied.

"My little sister is getting spoiled by my dad after he nearly had a heart attack over her safety. So she's getting a new wardrobe..." The boy told her.

"But, why are you here?" Amelia asked.

"My little sister is making me get new clothes too, I think I look Heroic already." The boy said as he stood up and posed with shining eyes.

"You **Do **look Heroic!" Amelia told him clasping her hands together.

"Thank you! You look well... are those your pajamas? You're barefoot too aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. I meant to grab my bomber jacket at least before being subject to such cruel and unusual punishment, but..." Amelia tried to explain before trailing off.

"Sister, I feel your pain!" He said grabbing her shoulders. "No one understands the Heroicness of a bomber jacket, they try to get us not to wear them, saying that 'they're stupid'! WELL THEY'RE NOT! AND THEY ARE THE FOOLISH ONES!" Shouted the boy enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Amelia said as she pulled his hands off her shoulders.

"Order up!" The clerk shouted. "This one is the lady's."

"See ya around!" Amelia told the boy as she got up and got her order before wondering off with a armful of sandwiches back to Sey and Lizzy (and Gil).

"Hi!" Amelia shouted, mouth full of heroic sandwich, as she approached the still arguing friends.

"Amelia...Why did you buy that many sandwiches?" Lizzy asked with a look of befuddlement on her face.

"'Cause they're Heroic sandwiches!" Amelia said grinning quite pleased with herself.

"Chirp! Chirp!" ("I want some!") Gilbird proclaimed as he flew around Amelia's head.

"No Birdie! It's too big for you to eat!" She replied frowning at the bird.

"Chiiiiiiiiirp Chirp" ("No it issssssnnnn't") Gilbird chirped landing on her head and began pouting.

"No!~ It has turkey! It'd be like eating your cousin!" Amelia tried to reason.

"Chirp Chirp CHIIRP? Chirp! **Chirp**" ("Are you insulting me by calling me a '**Turkey'**? I am no average bird! May I PLEEEASE have some?")

"I guess you can have a little bit..." Said Amelia as she set half a sandwich on her head.

Gilbird chirped his thanks and began happily pecking at the sandwich.

Amelia turned to look at the others, Gil had a look of utter shock on his face.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Y-Y-You understand Gilbird?" Gil stuttered in shock and pointing at her rudely.

"Yeah, doesn't everybody?" Amelia asked in confusion.

"No! Or at least not to my knowledge and I know EVERYTHING there is to know! Because I'm awesome!" Gil proclaimed before he burst out in maniacal laughter.

Sey turned to Lizzy and whispered. "Well, didn't see **THAT** coming! I wonder if she also see's Iggy's 'Friends'." Lizzy nodded in agreement.

"NOW! WE GO TO -duh duh DUHN!- Never 32!" Lizzy announced punching her fist in the air.

**And so they shopped and shopped and shopped and sho- you get the idea, until Gil and Amelia literally dropped.**

Gil collapsed under the figurative mountain of bags that he was carrying beside Amelia who decided that the floor was a nice place to sit.

"Are you done shopping yet!" Gil and Amelia yelled in unison.

"So~ cute! They yelled in unison." Sey cooed as Gilbird dropped the tiny bag that he had been carrying in his claws before he collapsed on Gil's head.

"I guess we're done for today." Lizzy replied as she looked at her watch.

"TODAY?" Amelia 'Heroically' cried. "We're doing this again?"

"Well~ You see my dear we only have half a wardrobe!" Lizzy told her in a motherly tone.

"Noooo!" Amelia cried clutching her head. _How much clothes do girls need!_

"Who's driving?" Gil asked swiftly popping his head out of the pile of bags.

"You are! You're our escort after all!" Lizzy proclaimed pointing at Gil.

"Wait...what about my car?" Gil cried. "I can't leave it! Some punk will mess up the awesome paint job!"

"Simple, Sey will drive it home for you!" Lizzy happily replied.

Sey did a victory dance (I think) in the background "Oh yeah! High speeds here I come! You drag racers better watch it! Sey is taking to the streets!"

"Oh no..." Moaned Gil as he tried to forget EVERYTHING he just saw and sank back into Mt. Toomanybags.

"Wait...One question...Gil who taught you to drive?" Amelia asked curiously. _As long as it wasn't the same person that taught Lizzy..._

"I taught myself. Driving in Germany is awesome! No speed limits! Anywhere!" Gil said as he hopped out of the bags completely full of himself again. "Let's go!"

"Lizzy who taught you?" Amelia asked with a bad feeling in her gut.

"I did! 'Cause I had the awesome car before she did!" Gil answered for her.

Lizzy smiled and nodded. "So he did, good times, good times. All those people cheering us on! Shouting stuff like 'Watch it!' and 'Learn to drive!' they were so nice in complementing me"

_I. Am. Doomed..._

**_A/N: Gil is messed up only on the Highways there are no speed limits...I think..Two chapters in one day...huh? So does this mean Gil's epic adventure is over? D: (No it doesn't) I can't wait... (Yes, Yes I can) Next chapter I think someone cool is going to get introduced (Depends on how my brain works) By special request! ...I want some Bratwursts I also like Amelia she reminds me of me...(if that makes ANY sense...)_**

**_~Gwyn signing off_**

**_S/N: I have no idea how this worked out. After spending THREE days bugging her to write ONE chapter, for reason she decided to write two chapters here and start a new one to boot! I am so confused... Maybe I can get to update like this everyday...I doubt it. *Sigh* Oh well._**

**_The special person that is going to be introduced in the next chapter or two is SUPER COOL! Like, almost America cool only wilder! Crikey, can that even be possible? Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Know what I mean, know what I mean?_**

**_~Neobaka heading back to trying to get my sister to write. _**

**_*Grabs wursts* "If you want the wurst you must first write!" _**

**_Gwyn "I don't want them that bad!" _**

**_*Eye twitches* "Little brat." _**

**_" I HEARD THAT!"_**


	21. Chapter 6 Part Two!

_How did I survive that? Oh well~ At least I'm alive!_ Amelia thought after she tried not to retch while hugging the ground in relief. "So, do your siblings let you drive?" Amelia asked the 'bad' drivers.

"No, Ludwig thinks that I can't drive..." Gil said pouting. "But I can!"

"I don't have any siblings!" Lizzy chirped as she began piling bags into Gil's arms. "Although, I did grow up with Gil. So guess you could call him my brother."

Gil snorted. "I'm too awesome to be your brother. You wouldn't even be my sister, you tranny!"

Lizzy smiled while she hit him repeatedly with her pan.

**Many bloody minutes later...**

Gil had all of the bags in his arms and began blindly walking towards the elevators.

"Hey, as soon as we get to my room I have to change clothes for the orientation thingy." Amelia whispered to Lizzy.

"Yeah, I have to go to orientation too." Lizzy replied "So does Gil."

Quicker than Amelia anticipated they arrived at her room to see a blond polish girl dressed all in 'shocking' pink.

"Amelia! Like, did you go shopping? That's like, fabulous! We _must_ have a fashion show! What brand clothes did you get?" Felixia asked as she began ripping the bags of clothes out of Gil's hands.

Gil just glared.

"Uh, Felixia do I have to?" Amelia asked very distressed.

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea!" Lizzy piped in.

Amelia looked to Gil for support but he just sat there smiling and nodding at her. "You'll look very cute" Gil told her before returning to glaring at Felixia.

"Chirp!" Gilbird agreed.

"Well your a lot of help!" Amelia told them very, very distressed at this point.

"Like, go put on this skirt and this top." Felixia told her handing her a pink miniskirt and a white peasant blouse with all the embroidery.

"But it's a miniskirt..." Amelia tried to reason. "Francis doesn't like it when I wear skirts above my knees."

"Like, just do it!" Felixia said as she shoved her towards the bathroom.

_Jeez, how did I get in **this** predicament. Oh well, I don't think I can win. _Amelia thought as she began changing clothes, as soon as she was done she walked out of the bathroom.

She heard several gasps, even Gilbird gasped.

"What? There a giant spider on my head?" Amelia asked slightly worried frantically patting her head.

"You look like, totally FABULOUS!" Felixia shouted as she ran towards Amelia and inspected her closely.

"Head?" Lizzy asked as she looked like she was thinking. "That's it!" Lizzy shouted triumphantly then began searching through the bags. "Here!" Lizzy shouted once again as she pulled three ribbons out of a bag.

"Gil, Red, blue or black?" Lizzy asked him.

Gil thought for a moment. _Blue would complement her eyes, black looks fabulous on blonds and red is just a awesome color. _"Blue." Gil finally decided.

"Blue it is!" Lizzy happily said as she put Amelia's hair in to a ponytail and tied it off with the blue ribbon.

"Why don't I get a say in anything?" Amelia whined.

"Because your my little dolly." Lizzy cooed as she clasped her hands together. Gil just 'evilly' nodded in sync with Gilbird.

"..." Amelia didn't have a response for that."Don't we have to go soon?"

"Go? Like where?" Felixia asked.

"Orientation." Amelia answered.

"Oh, like, I totally don't so like, tata~." Felixia replied as she started sorting through Amelia's new clothes. Gil glared at her some more.

"Yes, we should be leaving now. Put on some shoes, some of the **new** shoes." Lizzy told her emphasizing the word 'new'.

Amelia shuffled through the bags of clothes to find a pair of shoes that suited her tastes, Cowboy boots.

"Of all the shoes she picks- oh never mind." Lizzy sighed.

And with that they left to go to 'orientation'.

"So why are ya'll going to orientation?" Amelia asked.

"We haven't gone to school in over 5 years." Lizzy answered.

"Over?"

"Uh-huh! I haven't been in... Uh... Oh yeah! 14 years!" Lizzy stated proudly with a wide smile.

"Got ya beat you he-she! 15 years!" Gil stated even more proudly than Lizzy.

"Dang it." Lizzy cursed under her breath.

As they walked through the courtyard on their way to the lecture hall they noticed two odd people sitting in the pouches of kangaroos that were hopping around.

"..." Was their collective reaction. They looked as if their brains had just died.

"Crikey! Uncle! Lookit the size of that bugger!" Cried the brown haired man as he pointed at a **giant** grasshopper the size of a bear.

_Where did that come from?_

"Laddie! Leave that one alone, it could be cursed!" The familiar looking ginger haired man told the younger man.

"I wanna wrestle it uncle! That there would be good eatin'!" The brown haired man cried as he jumped out of the pouch and onto the back of the grasshopper. "Blimey! It's a fighter uncle!"

"Go Lad! Show it who's boss!" Cheered the ginger haired man as he pulled a bottle of ale from somewhere unknown and took a swig.

The three decided it was in their best interest to leave before they were infected by the insanity of the situation.

"What was that?" Amelia asked.

The others just shook their heads.

After the trio arrived (scarred for life) they looked around the hall for a place to sit, the first thing Amelia notice was someone calling her name. "Emily, Amelia, Amelia! Over here! Amelia, Emily! Lookit me! Amelia! Look! Here, here, here! Look at me! Amelia~!"

"Aw shut up, Felicina! Idiot! Moron!" Cried a similar voice.

Amelia turned to the source of the noise to see her new Italian friend, Felicina, waving her arms like a mad man.

"Felicina!" Amelia cried as she ran over to hug her.

"Vee~ look my big sister Lovina is here!" Pointing at the nearly identical girl, sitting three seats away, who had yelled at her earlier.

"So you're the blond bimbo my sister has gone on about being her new friend. Listen here, you idiot, if you ever touch my sister I'll** KILL** you **PERSONALLY**." Lovina told her with a menacing tone holding up a tomato.

"I won't!" Amelia told the girl happily not noticing how angry she looked.

"Vee~ don't listen to her Amelia, she talks tough but is a real coward! She keep threatening Ludwig but hasn't done anything but call him mean names for years." Felicina told Amelia.

"Felicina! Shut up! You Moron! Idiot! Chigi!" Lovina scolded her before bursting in to tears.

"Aw, sis don't be sad, Amelia doesn't care that your a heartless shrew." Felicina told her sister in a comforting tone while patting her on the back.

"Why don't you **ever** say **anything** nice about **me**! You can go on, on and on about that potato jerk and all your friends! But never anything nice about me! EVER! Say something nice please!" Lovina told Felicina as she grabbed her collar and began shaking her.

"Uhh, uhhh, your my sister?" Felicina told her slightly confused.

"Waaaahhhh~!" Lovina ran out of the room crying.

"Now that was d**rama**!" Gil commented slipping into Lovina's chair "How are you little bro?" Gil asked Ludwig who was cradling his head in his hands, trying to not think about his growing headache.

"Bruder...Shut up" Was Ludwig's only response. _I need some aspirin..._

"Well, aren't you nice." Gil snorted. "Lizzy you want the seat next to me? We need to talk about pattern ideas."

_Pattern ideas? What in the world?_ Amelia thought as she slipped into the seat in between Felicina and Lizzy.

"Ah! Amelia-san!" Piped Sakura who was sitting in the row in front of Amelia. "It is good to see you again."

"Oh, Sakura! How are you?" Amelia asked.

"Ah, good thank you very much." Sakura said as she tried to bow while being turned around in her chair. She kinda failed. It wasn't even epic.

"Sakura! I didn't notice you! Veee~!" Felicina said as she did a flying leap and hugged her.

"Ah, it is good to see you too Felicina-chan." Sakura smiled to her. _Are all westerners this friendly? They are quite frightening at times... _

"How's your brother, Kiku? I forgot to ask you the other day." Felicina asked as she opened her eyes.

"SHE HAS EYES!" Gil exclaimed jumping up and pointing.

All of the people, except Felicina, sighed. Lizzy just hit him upside the head with her pan.

"Ah, he's fine. But, he says his hips have been hurting him of late." Sakura told Felicina.

"Why does no one listen to my advice?" Ludwig muttered to himself. "I told him to cut down his sodium intake years ago."

Then just as he said that three more people walked into the room and sat down on the other side of the room.

_Hey! I know them! I think. Who's that girl though?_ Amelia thought to herself.

"Attention! Attention! Testing one, two, three! Are there any pretty girls here today?" Shouted Rome into the microphone on the stage.

"I'm a pretty girl!" Gil screamed and waved his arms, causing Ludwig to sigh and face palm and everyone else to giggle.

"Ok then! Let's get started." Rome said slightly disappointed. "And, sorry Gilbert Beilschmidt. You are a very, very ugly girl...Though I could have swore you were a boy.."

"I was until Lizzy took me to this really nice Doctor! I had never felt right as a man!" Gil cried out dramatically. Lizzy just smiled and nodded. Ludwig looked ashamed.

"MI AMIGO!"

**A/N: So first things first. Gil kept glaring at Felixia because (This is real history I'm schoolin' you!) Where Poland is, is where Prussia used to be Poland literally ate Prussia...I'm sorry I didn't update sooner...I was feeling lazy and my sister wasn't able to edit because of work.**

**I'm sooo! Sorry Prussia fangirls!**

**I hope ya'll cried from laughing too much I know my sister and I did...Wow...Rome...er...that was...kinda...Mean, ROME IS A MEAN GIRL!**

**~Gwyn signing off (I'll hopefully update my other story soon~ no promises)**

**S/N: ...It's all my fault. I thought Prussia always seemed kinda...gay...yeah. So sorry...I actually like him so...yeah.**

**On a different note, I had a little time where I wasn't working so I could edit some, YAY! But, I have to go back to Uni soon so...yeah. I have no life...**

~**Neobaka heading back to work (sorta) **


	22. Chapter 6 Part Three!

**A/N: Warning: Crack**

**Please do not partake in any of these activities while reading, as you may ROLF. (Hopefully)**

**-Drinking**

**-Eating**

**-Operating heavy machinary **

**-Driving**

**-Working**

**-Attending School**

**-Or anything serious**

**Please enjoy the crack in moderation.**

Everyone was quiet.

"For your sake **son** I'm going to ignore that." Said Germania as he walked onstage. "And if it is true we're going back to that Doctor to **fix** it."

"Hey ya Pops!" Gil waved cheekily. Ludwig looked respectfully at his father then continued face-palming at his brother's stupidity.

"First of all I would to welcome all of the new students and returning students. Second, I would like to inform all of you that you need to go and receive your annual check-up. WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER BLACK PLAGUE!" He said pounding his fist on the podium.

"What's that? Veeee~" Felicina asked raising her hand.

Ludwig sighed. "Felicina, remember when everyone in your land was wearing pretty masks?"

"Oh! Yeah! The ones with long noses scared me sooo~ much!" Felicina smiled.

"Now if I may continue." Germania glared in Felicina's direction.

"You may!" Gil interrupted. Germania began glaring at Gil instead.

"As I was SAYING! Everyone NEEDS to get their check-ups TOMORROW! NO EXCUSES!"

"I gotta date with a** HOT** guy tomorrow!" Gil shouted at his father.

"**NO EXCUSES! YOU MISREABLE EXCUSE FOR MY SON!**" Germania yelled (blushing) in return before clearing his throat "Ahem. Now, I would to introduce the staff for the coming year." Germania stepped back microphone in hand._ "As usual most of the staff will be the same as previous years."_

_Rome will teach literature and act as he puts it 'lunchlady'._

_China will be teaching Chemistry._ "Dis four thoutand yer od chinee remedy it make you ammortal" Gil mocked mimicking China. "Hwey! I you teacher! You no mock me!" Yelled a angry (elf) China.

_Ancient Egypt will be teaching Biology._ " I don't wanna be mummified" Gil yelled. Ancient Egypt glared.

_Ancient Greece will be teaching world history._ "IT'S ALL GREEK TO ME!" Gil shouted. Needless to say he was ignored.

_India and his ahem, split personality's, _"WE'RE DIFFERENT PEOPLE" Yelled two angry men and a woman. _Will be teaching mathematics and yes son, he teaches arithmetic._ "Ludwig! Ludwig! What's 2+2? I CAN'T REMEMBER!" Gil cried frantically waving his arms. Ludwig just rubbed his head.

_Austria will teach music._ "Do~ Re~ Mi~ Veee~" Felicina sang as Gil cheered her on. "Encore! Encore!"

_As for our new teachers this year. Spain will teach economics._ "SOOO, economics is tomatoes and armadas? Really? A person who stays up all night playing guitar and eating churros is teaching economics?" Gil yelled in a sarcastic tone. "Si! I will!" Toni agreed not noting the sarcasm.

At this point Germania's eyes were twitching violently as he tried to ignore his son, Gil, that is.

_France will be teaching P.E._ "NOOOOOO! OUR VITAL REGIONS!" "HEY! HE'S MY BIG BROTHER!" "POOR YOU!"

_Greenland will be teaching Computers 101._ "WHO THE HECK IS THAT!" "I'M A DANISH COLONY! I LIVE NEAR CANADA!" "WHO'S CANADA?" "I am. Maple hockey~" "MY LITTLE BROTHER!" "WHO ARE YOU!" "IT'S A GHOST!" "SPIACENTE! I'M SCAREEEEEED! LUDWIG!~" "CHIGI!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Ludwig yelled standing up and slamming his fists down his desk. "You are all acting like kinder! Stop it this instant! Or me and mein shticky friend WILL MAKE YOU!"

"Shticky friend, really? Luddy? Shticky friend?" Gil grinned.

"NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!" yelled Ludwig as he grabbed his stick and stabbed his brother with said stick repeatedly. Gil eventually shut up and sat quietly in his seat clutching his stomach.

"..." Was the collective reaction of the room after seeing Gil shut up and ever cool tempered Ludwig lose it.

"Well, ah, I think we can conclude this orientation meeting. I don't care anymore. You can meet your other teachers when you get to class...I just don't care anymore... I need a beer, many beers." Germania walked of stage shaking his head in search of his wonderful lager

"Enjoy your last weekend of freedom! The torture of being schooled begins monday! Remember, I don't care what you do this weekend!" Rome walked of stage with a wink.

"..."

**Somewhere else** **DUH DUH DUHN!**

**Slam**

"G'DAY POPS! Lookit this one! The SIZE! It was a real fight! I nearly lost my arm! BUT I'M THE REAL MAN IN THESE PARTS!" Yelled a brown haired man carrying a giant grasshopper as he kicked in the door of Arthur's room.

"Blo- AUSTRALIA I THOUGHT I PUT YOU IN JA- oh, right your not supposed to know. Why are you here! You could have used the door knocker! You bloomin' git!" Shouted Arthur as he tried to mop up the tea he had spilled on his lap.

"But Pops! I found this beaut and uhhh, why am I here...Oh! Yeah, Uncle told me I gotta beaut of a sheila for me sister! I wanna meet her! You old two pot screamer, why do you never tell me these things!" Australia continued yelling as he dropped the giant grasshopper carcass on the carpet.

"THAT'S GOING TO STAIN! Wait, what are you talking about your my only child. Wait...is he? No, he bit the dust. No, I think they are all dead, your my only 'child' Jett Kirkland. Though I'm still doubting your mine. YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE ME! Wait... WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME RUDE NAMES!" Arthur spouted not taking a breath of air ignoring Jett's green eyes and very, very bushy eyebrows.

Jett turned to his koala. "Blimey Lippy, he knows Aussie! We need to tell the cooks to change our language!"

The Koala, Lippy, glared at him and scratched Jett's face.

"I know luv but still! Lippy is a great name for a sheila!"

Lippy scratched Jett's face again and continued to glare at him.

"I'm not changin' it it'd cost too much."

Arthur decided to ignore the insane fool who was his son and started embroidering a handkerchief.

"Leave, and take that …...is it...IT'S STAINING MY CARPET! GET! OUT YOU GIT!"

"But I want to meet me sister!" Jett whined picking up the grasshopper with one arm.

"You Git! You don't have a bloomin' sister! NOW GET!" Arthur yelled throwing his embroidery, right in the middle of the puddle of blood on his carpet."NOOOO! That was silk!" Screamed Arthur going kind of looney.

**Slam**

"Well then Lippy, let's go talk to Uncle Bluey, maybe he can help us meet the sheila. Crikey! I need to tell him your name! He'll love it!" Jett decided as he set off in search of his Uncle Ireland. "Crikey! Where I park me roo!"

**A/N: Yay! I introduced Australia! I hope he's not out of character I'm sorry all aussies reading this I had too much fun with the sterotype...;_;**

**I just realized I'm a middle schooler...that sucks...ergh**

**I need to do something I forgot that I cant remember...I guess that's why I forgot it, Oh well!**

**~Gwyn Signing off (over 20,000 words! Yatta!)**

**S/N: ...I like roos. I have always wondered what it would be like to sit in a pouch. **

**I also enjoy crack. And there is alot of it in this chapter...so...yeah. Oh, I wonder who Gil has a date with...so...yeah.**

**~Neobaka heading back to work (sorta, if making my sister write is work)**


	23. Chapter 6 Part Four!

"Well~ I'm impressed not only did you manage to get Germania to run away, you made Ludwig lose his temper as well." Lizzy said looking at Gil.

"Ja, I'm awesome like that." Gil replied with a wince as he rubbed his stomach. "I want some ice-cream too. Since I was so awesome and made Luddy go crazy and all."

"Alright, sounds fair." Lizzy agreed nodding her head.

"Huh?" Amelia asked intelligently, "What are ya'll talkin' about?"

"We had a bet. Gil bet that he could annoy Germania so much that he run for his beer. I bet that Germania wouldn't even if Gil was super annoying." Lizzy replied with a smile, "Obviously I lost so I have to pay for lunch. And dessert because Ludwig lose his marbles."

"I did not lose my 'marbles'" Ludwig inserted while trying to fix his mussed hair that had fallen down into his eyes, "I would never do anything like that."

"Ve~ You hit Gilly with a stick Ludwig. That was kinda... cool! Ve~" Felicina commented, "You should do that more often!"

Everyone stared at Felicina.

"F-feli, you like it when I get hit?" Gil asked in surprise.

"NO! I just like seeing Ludwig getting angry at people other than me. He looks so~ cool and wild!" Felicina explained.

"Luddy, you're girlfriend likes some kinky things...then again I guess I shouldn't get into **your** hobbies..." Gil said flabbergasted.

Ludwig blushed. Felicina just tilted her head to the side and looked confused.

"So~ what's for lunch?" Amelia asked curiously, but still not really caring.

"Paaaastaaa!~"

"No, just no Felicina" Everyone told her.

"We could enjoy some Sushi?" Sakura piped in

"WAIT? Am I paying for EVERYONE?" Lizzy asked looking angry.

"Ah, I'll pay..." Sakura told her.

"Nah, I'm kidding I'll pay!" Lizzy told them happily with a smile.

"I want cheeseburgers!" Amelia decided to share opinion.

"No cheeseburgers, I want wursts." Gil told them.

"No! We're having, Duh-Dum-Duhn! Pizza pie!~" Lizzy decided for them.

"But we had Pizza yesterday~~" Amelia whined.

"Ah, Amelia-san we didn't you decided you didn't want pizza so we ate cheeseburgers instead." Sakura hurried to tell Amelia.

"Oh...That's right! I want pizza now!" Amelia grinned.

"Then it's decided!" Lizzy declared as she grabbed her keys. Which Ludwig quickly took from her, "I am driving."

"Ahhhh! Why can't I drive?" Lizzy and Gil whined.

"You just answered yourself." Ludwig coolly informed them, Felicina and Amelia nodded while Sakura looked confused.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Sooo~ what was with that?" A boy with glasses asked.

"That Al, my dearest little boy is everyday at GH." Toni said as he patted his son on the shoulder with fondness.

"Cool, I'm gonna like it here! Everybody acts funny!" Al giggled.

"I'm not gonna like it! All the people here are IDIOTS or at least most of the people I've seen so far..." The girl of the trio stated.

"Well, Nina, my dear, I can't argue with that. But being a country makes you little...loco? But you'll love it here!" Toni looked Nina straight in the eyes, "Just stay away from France. He may be one of mi amigos but he is a **PERVERT**. So, STAY AWAY! Si?"

"Si, Papi! I will!" Nina hugged her father.

"But we'll have to skip classes!" Al exclaimed, "That's not Heroic at all~!"

"Ah, Al don't worry. You don't actually have to go to any of your classes. I just want you too go too all of your classes except Rome's and France's. I really just want you here to make sure your safe, you both try to kill each other every time I'm gone..." Toni started to explain but was quickly ignored by his children.

"REMEMBER THE ALAMO!" Al jumped up and fist pumped.

"EL STUPIDO!" Nina retorted, "WHAT IS THIS ALAMO YOU KEEP RAMBLING ABOUT!" Nina screamed as she began hitting her brother repeatedly.

"I DON'T KNOW EITHER!" Al yelled back as he grabbed her and lifted her up with one arm and began giving her noogies.

"OOOOOUCH! YOU JERK LEMME GO!" Nina yelled as she bit her brother's hand.

"OOOOOWWWW! NOT NICE! NOT HEROIC! AT ALL!" Al screamed as he began giving her even more noogies.

"BAD CHILDREN! STOP! AL! NINA! STOOOOP! BAD NINOS! I SAID STOP! NO CHURROS AND HOT CHOCOLATE IF YOU DON'T STOP!" The Spaniard yelled trying separate his feuding children.

Al turned his head perking up, "You mean if I put her down I get hot chocolate?"

Nina stopped biting her brother momentarily, "If I stop biting him I get churros? Chocolate filled ones?"

"Si. Only if you stop fighting for the rest of the day." Toni sighed.

"Yippee!" They replied in unison as Al abruptly dropped his sister to the ground.

"Ow! It's for the churros!" Nina cried trying not to attack her brother for dropping her.

"C'mon Dad! Lets gooooo~ Lets Goooo~!" Al shouted as he ran backwards trying not to fall through his sheer stupidity.

"Wait up Al! Don't run backwards too! You show off!" Nina cried raising her fist while running after her brother.

_My children as so cute~ Cuter than Lovina was when she was a child~ _Spain cooed to himself trying not to think of how much money this trip would cost. _I hope they make many cute friends._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francis burst into Arthur's room, to see blood and a embroidered handkerchief on the carpet.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Angleterre! You didn't have to kill yourself! I would have comforted you in your time of need!" Francis cried falling to his knees looking at the scene, "Angleterre!"

"Shut up you stupid frog!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Francis turned to see Arthur in a cleaning lady uniform, "Arthur! Your alive~ Oh, I like your outfit! On hon hon hon!"

Arthur blushed, "Shut up you git, why are you here anyway?"

"Moi took the time to inform you that I. Am. A."

"Frog?"

"No?"

"Idiot?"

"No!"

"Git?"

"NO! I AM A TEACHER! A TEACHER!" Francis exclaimed.

"Oh lord help us all, it isn't P.E. is it?"

"Oui!" Francis told grinning like a mad man after a murder.

"A holiday sounds really nice right now...I'll go take my son to Florida or maybe Panama..." Arthur began to trail off.

"No! You cannot leave you must see my superb teaching skills!" Francis cried.

"...Maybe the Vatican... no too catholic...Munich! The Oktoberfest is coming in a few weeks! That might be nice..." Arthur continued to muse.

"You CAN'T! Germania said we HAVE to have our check ups tomorrow!"

"Good! Plenty of time to pack and tell Matthew that I'm going to be gone for a few months...wait...I need to take him with me. Him and Jett might kick off and become mates..."

"Angleterre~!"

**A/N: I run backwards alot...needless to say I do get called a idiot for it...I just made a new AMV...Youtube slaughtered it...with a rusty butchers spoon...yeah...Anyway ...does any one like my story anymore? I'm kinda wondering nowadays...yuppers I like cheese in fact I ate a cheese stick this morning Yum! My mom's cat is evil little priss...**

**~Gwyn signing off**

**S/N: ...I...don't know what to say honestly... I really can see Italy liking to watch Germany beat up on people...that sounds so~ wrong. As does pretty much everything that France said...I think that perverts are easy for us to write...that can't be good...so...yeah...**

**~Neobaka heading back to work (I really am. My shift starts in two hours.)**


	24. Chapter 7 Part One!

Gil woke up feeling horrifyingly sick and opened his eyes to see a _VERY _angry looking Natalia.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Gil girlishly screamed.

"_**Where. Is. My. Scarf?**__"_ Asked the angry Belorussian.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Gil continued to scream. " I FORGOT!"

"_**You what?**_" She looked at him with growing rage, bringing her blades to his throat.

"SEY TOOK MY CAR! I LEFT THE SCARF IN THE CAR!" Gil quickly remembered due to the blades at his throat.

"_**Then where is your car now?**_" Natalia asked now holding the blades close enough to just barely cut the skin.

"EEEEE! I DON'T KNOW! THE SCARF IS IN THE CAR! SEY TOOK CAR! I NO SMART!" Gil screamed trying to make his wrongs right.

"_**If we cannot find her it will be your head rolling, understand?**_" Natalia said as she drew blood from his throat then pulled her blades away.

"Ja, gnädige Frau! Please don't hurt me!" Gil screamed pulling his sheets over his head.

"_**Get dressed, NOW!**_" Natalia growled with venom.

"But your a girl! I can't change with a girl here! That wouldn't be awesome..." Gil said peeking out from under his sheets.

Natalia stared at him annoyed for a moment then turned around.

"...Danke? I suppose?" Gil thanked her before quickly jumping out of bed and running to his dresser to find clothes to put on.

"Uh...Have you seen Gilbird? I haven't seem him since he jumped on Amelia's shoulder to eat her pizza last night..." Gil hesitated to ask, trying to calm her down by a change of subject.

"No. I have not.." Natalia paused, "...Who is this 'Amelia' person?"

"Oh, you probably haven't met her yet. She's France's little sister. She's supposed to be America...And she's really cute, kinda funny though, she understands Gilbird so he likes her quite a bit." Gil answered her as he buttoned his 'awesome' shirt.

"Hmmm."

"What?" Gil asked now slightly worried he had said too much.

"...But...America is a man...a odd man...but...still a man." Natalia muttered with a frown, slightly confused.

"Huh?"

"None of your business. Where is your car usually parked?"

"I'll show you. I usually park it in parking garage C." Gil told her as he just finished tying his shoes.

"Why C? Not A?" She asked sarcastically, "You seem to have an obsession with 'awesome'. I would think you would want your car parked in 'awesome'."

"C is for Cool~ Besides,_ everybody_ wants to be _awesome._ I'm _already_ awesome." Gil told her grinning as he raced out the door, the stealthy Belorussian just followed quietly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**EVERYONE REPORT TO THE NURSES OFFICE FOR YOUR ANNUAL HEALTH CHECK UP!" **Boomed a voice on the intercom.

The loud voice woke Amelia, "Health check ups?" Amelia asked, "Oh...that's right" Amelia remembered and fumbled out of bed.

"Chirp." Chirped the bird who had been sleeping beside her on her pillow.

"Oh, hey! Your still here!" Amelia saw the little bird and smiled.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp CHIRP" (Yeah, cause Gilbert ALWAYS sleeps ON ME)

"That must suck, sounds painful too." Amelia sympathized as she fumbled for clothes through but then noticed a outfit on the table with a sticky note.

_Like, I wont be here tomorrow~ But I like, totally set out a outfit for you too like, wear! So like, wear it! ~ Like, love your totally fabulous roomy Felixia~_

Read the note.

_Wonder where she went...She uses 'like' and 'totally' a lot..._ Amelia thought to herself as she picked up the outfit of denim short-shorts, a black tanktop and a pink lace scarf.

_Hey, it's not all bad I can wear my boots_...

"Right? My little birdy friend? No peeking! I'm going to change my clothes in the bathroom, ok?"

"Chirp Chirp!" (Yes Ma'am!)

"Good birdy!" Amelia praised the bird then closed the bathroom door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francis woke up to the boom of the intercom, "I must go fetch Emily!" Francis gasped as he jumped out of bed.

"But first, Café au Lait!" Shouted Francis as he went to make his …..coffee drink?

After he finished his drink he went and took a (long) shower, styled his hair, got dressed, read his newspaper, went through his E-mail, answered his E-mails, selected his perfume for the day, and then selected his shoes (he has 57 pairs to date).

**THEN** he went to Amelia's room to find out she was already gone.

"EMILY! I got here as quickly as I possibly could! Where did you go?" Francis cried in front of her door, "Oh well, I guess I'll go find some fruit to eat. Then I'll go 'visit' (annoy) Angleterre."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amelia was skipping down the hall with Gilbird perched upon her head, when she ran into a person, AGAIN.

"Mattie! I haven't seen you in a 'coons age! How are you? Are you hungry? I'm hungry! Lets go have breakfast together at the cafeteria!" Amelia began talking mach speed after she helped her brother up.

"_Maple?_ How about I make pancakes?" Matthew asked his sister, "I don't like the cafeteria food."

"Your allowed to cook!" Amelia gasped in amazement, "Francis won't let me cook! He says I use too much butter or that I deep fry _everything_...I think he's jealous of my heroic cooking abilities."

"...Butter? _Maple, _how can you use too much butter?" He asked as he lead her towards his room.

"I don't know. But he say three pounds is too much for any recipe." Amelia whined.

"Th-three pounds? What were you cooking?" Matthew asked in horror.

"Biscuits! They were reaaaalllllly yummy~!" Amelia said rubbing her stomach.

"...maple. They sound like it." Matthew gulped hoping he would never have to eat her cooking.

"But, Francis does like my BBQ, 'cept that time I set the house on fire...he seemed really upset at me that time...I cook a darn good burger though!"

"Eer yeah...sounds good. I'll have to try it some time." Matthew said as he opened the door. _MAPLE~~ Please never let her cook we could all DIE_!

"Wow~ You have your own room?"

"Yeah, you'll have your own soon, they give you a room based on the region you belong in. So, you'll probably be next to me. Although, sometimes they base it on your blood relations..." Matthew explained as he began mixing the pancake batter. "But, the headmaster put me here even though I've never had a checkup to test for that..."

"Huh? Why?" Amelia asked as she watched the batter intently.

"The doctors always misplace my file or forget about me..." Matthew told her as he grabbed a ladle and began pouring the batter into the frying pan.

"You gotta get your check up when I get mine! I'll make sure no one forgets about you Mattie!" Amelia exclaimed as she hugged her brother causing him to be pushed back a few feet from the stove.

"Mel...I'm cooking please let me go..." Matthew tried to not drop the ladle of batter.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll let go!" Amelia backed up and then grinned, "I haven't heard _that_ nickname in a while!"

Matthew blushed, "It's ok...I guess I just called you it 'cause that's what I'm used to calling you...I'm sorry."

"It's fine! I like that nickname!" Amelia chirped staring at the pan with the batter silently willing it to turn into a pancake, Gilbird stared at it as well. "Chiiiiiiiiirrrp!" (Coooooooooook!)

Matthew turned to look at his sister, "Is that Gilbird? Why is he with you?"

"He likes me 'cause I can understand him! Isn't that cool?" Amelia lifted Gilbird up and perched him on Matthew's head.

"Yeah, why is he on my head, Mel?" Matthew asked as he flipped the now somewhat cooked pancake.

"'Cause I think he likes you too!" Amelia grinned while still looking intently at the pancake.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp _Chirp." _(He's _ok _I suppose.)

Amelia looked at the bird and shook her head, "My brother is heroic, so be nice" Amelia scolded.

Matthew looked at his sister with disbelief, "You mean you really understand him?"

"Yeah! I just told ya that! Do you have memory problems?" Amelia asked looking slightly concerned.

"No, it's just that I don't think even Gil understands him properly." Matthew said as he slipped a pancake onto a plate.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp?" (Is that one mine?)

"I dunno Birdy..."

"What?"

"He asked if that one's his."

"If he wants it..."

Gilbird flew off Matthew's head and began happily devouring the pancake.

Matthew stared at the bird in disbelief then shook his head and just continued making pancakes.

"Do they all take that long to cook?" Amelia asked.

"No, that one was the first one so it cooked a little slower because the pan had to heat up." Matthew explained, "Don't worry they'll all be cooked in a few minutes."

"Oh, that's good! 'Cause I'm really hungry!" Amelia smiled.

**A/N: ...This in Open office was five pages long... lots of dialogue!...I wrote all this in *Looks at clock* 2 hours?...I don't know =_= Mattie and Mel are such cute siblings...only if my brother was nice...if wishes were fishes...France is such a girl...Amelia needs to stop skipping down the halol she knocks someone over everytime she does...klutzes...can I really make fun of them for that I'm a klutz too**

**~Gwyn signing off (I have to write another chapter later today says my 'Evil' sister)**

**S/N: ...all that Mattie and Amelia interaction and we didn't work in any maple syrup...eh, oh well. France is...yeah.**

**~Neobaka heading back to getting sunburned in the pool. (I have two days off! TWO!)**


	25. Chapter 7 Part Two!

Matthew walked to the table where his sister sat with three plates of pancakes.

"Yay! Food!" Amelia happily threw her arms up, "Hey do you have syrup?"

"Syrup...MY MAPLE SYRUP!" Matthew hurriedly turned around to see that Gilbird had managed to guzzle down OVER three gallons of sugary maple syrup, "HOW DARE YOU DRINK MY BLOOD!"

"What?" Amelia asked, looking up, only be ignored.

Matthew grabbed a kitchen knife and began stalking towards Gilbird menacingly. "You. Will. Pay." Matthew rasped.

"MATTIE NO! DON'T ATTACK HIM! I'LL BUY AUNT JEMINMA! GILBIRD FLY AWAY! FLY FOR YOUR LIFE!" Amelia shouted as she threw her arms around Matthew's waist trying to prevent him from murdering the small bird.

"Huh?" Matthew turned back to normal, "Why are you restraining me Mel?"

"You tried to kill Gilbird..." Amelia pointed to Gilbird who was ignoring them and still drinking maple syrup.

Matthew's eyes twitched. "Don't worry Mattie, take me to where you buy your favorite syrup and I'll replace it!"

"But, I don't like any of the syrups in stores! It all tastes bad! I make mine myself!" Matthew cried

"Ok, then lets buy some honey or jam!"

"It's not the same!"

"HEY! HONEY IS DARN GOOD!" Amelia screamed 'heroically' taking slight insult.

"BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

"THEN WE CAN HAVE CEREAL! YAY!" Amelia shouted at him trying to cheer him up.

"NO! I took time to make you some DARN pancakes you _WILL_ eat them!" Matthew's face turned dark again.

"Ok, Ok! I'll eat them! But, do you have butter?" Amelia asked seemingly happy.

"...Yes, BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY! EAT THE PANAKES!"

Gilbird just ignored the siblings while finishing off his fourth gallon.

"Mhhfhmm! I'm done Mattie! I finished the pancakes! They were reeeeaaaallly yummy~" Amelia told her brother patting him on the back while rubbing her overly full stomach,"Ya, happy now?"

Matthew pointed at Gilbird "I want that thing plucked and fried!"

Gilbird chirped in fear as he slowly began to realize the danger he was in.

"Uuuuh, let's go see the nurse now!" Amelia shouted as she grabbed her brother's wrist running out the door.

Gilbird sluggishly and slowly flew after them.

"I don't want too! I want to see that _THING_ fried!" Matthew complained trying to get out of Amelia's vice grip.

"Too bad. You know very well that Francis and Gil would kill both of us." Amelia said as she raced down the stairs.

"I don't care! I want to see that thing's head roll!" Matthew cried waving his arms still trying to get away from his sister.

"Too bad! We're going to the nurses office!...Which way is that?" The puzzled Amelia asked as she skidded to a stop on one of the landings.

"..." Matthew didn't say much, "You don't know?"

"YOU DON'T?" Amelia squealed in distress.

"NO I DON'T! I HAVEN'T GONE IN 3 YEARS!" Matthew yelled as he, finally, jerked away from his sister.

"YOU IDIOT!" Amelia yelled as she punched her brother in the face, "MATTIE! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Amelia cried as she grabbed her brother in a bear hug and looked at her brother's swollen head with woe.

"Maple...You did Mel..." Matthew croaked painfully.

"Oh, Mattie! Who did this too you?" Amelia cried as she fell to her knees cradling her brother's head.

"YOU DID! YOU WRETCHED WITCH!" Arthur yelled with poison, as he entered the stairwell looking quite shocked, "Matthew! Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yes...maple" Matthew lifted himself from the floor while prying his sisters hands off of him.

"We need to get to your exam!" Huffed Arthur grabbing Matthew's ear dragging him away, "This is no way for one of the world's super powers to act! Honestly the United States of America not getting his health exam? What will your people think! Honestly children these days!" Arthur rambled on like a pushy mother.

"I'm Canada! Brother! Please don't call me America! She's America!" Matthew whined pointing towards Amelia.

Amelia stared blankly at Matthew's pointing finger trying to comprehend the words her brother had just uttered.

"I'm America...I think..." Said a still slightly confused Amelia. _Who is this British 'punk' and why did Mattie call him 'brother'? How do Francis and Mattie know him? _"Who are you! I keep seeing you but I still have no clue as to who you are?" Amelia asked as her confusion turned to distress.

"I am Britannia! I have ruled the seas for centuries, you ignorant twit! What gives you the right to question me? I am the head of the student council, I'll have you know! You are nothing but an ignorant, useless, nobody! Why I bet your just another one of that Frog's trollops! Why would the likes of _YOU_ be with my brother Matthew!" Arthur haughtily proclaimed to the dumbfounded Amelia.

"I'M HIS SISTER! THAT'S WHY! I AM NO ONES TROLLOP EITHER! FRANCE HAPPENS TO BE MY BIG BROTHER! YOU ARROGANT, WEIRD LOOKIN', FOUL TEMPERED, MEAN, BUSHY- BROWED, VILE, HORN TOOTIN', OBNOXIOUS, CORN CRAKIN', RUDE, LOW-BROWED JERK!" Amelia blew her top at his comments._ What did I ever do to him?_

Amelia grabbed her brother and began running to the only place she could remember where it was at, the Cafeteria. Leaving a stoned Arthur in her wake.

"...Mel? Are you...Okay?" Matthew cautiously asked his sister, still surprised at his sister's outburst.

"Yeah, Mattie I'm fine..." Amelia told her brother as she turned to look at him smiling with a glimmer of tears in her eyes, "Why do people keep calling me a trollop though?"

"Because...Your the only pretty girl that isn't taken?" Matthew pondered. _She is really pretty._

Amelia laughed, "Nah, I'm not pretty! I'm heroic instead!"

"You _are_ pretty." A feminine voice spoke up from behind Amelia.

Amelia spun around in surprise. Standing before her was another blond girl who looked very similar to Amelia, except for her eyes which were pleasant shade of green.

"Hello?" Amelia asked. "I don't think I've met you yet."

"Hello! I'm Belgium! You can call me Emma!" The girl grinned holding her hand out to shake.

"Well then, howdy! I'm Amelia! You can call me Emily if you so choose!" Amelia grinned at her look-alike and shook her hand.

"Hey, aren't the health exams about to start?" Matthew questioned looking from one girl to the other. _Totally weird how similar they look. All Mel needs is a ribbon and they would match._

Emma looked at her watch, "Oh Snap! They are! Crud, Holly will be upset with me if I miss another important school thingy!" She muttered running her fingers through her curly hair.

"Who's Holly?" Amelia asked curious.

"My big brother, Holland." Emma replied with a grin. "Uh, we really need to run now if we don't want to be late and get yelled at, come on!"

And so the small group began running with Matthew and Amelia following Emma. Matthew ran as swiftly as he could without falling due to his massive headache.

"Hurry up Mattie! She'll leave us behind and we'll be lost again!" Amelia cried running keeping pace with Emma.

"I doubt that! You're both keeping up with me without breaking a sweat!" Emma cried with a wide grin.

**Eventually they arrived with a Matthew who was about to pass out and a very FAT Gilbird crashed on Amelia's head moments later.**

"Emily dear! your wearing your new clothes! You look very nice!" A happy Lizzy ran up to Amelia and hugged her as she walked into the waiting room.

**A/N: Sheesh...I haven't updated in a coons age~! I was on restriction earlier this week and then a couple of days ago I started looking for material for my Gakuen!Fem!America cosplay I'm going to be wearing Halloween~ (Possibly earlier) I have no clue as to where the buttons I bought went...I can almost swear Those things grow legs and Hide! I'm not sure my Characters are in character...=_=**

**~Gwyn signing off.**

**S/N: ...Alrighty, sorry for the lack of updates. Gwyn was grounded...yeah, so...no computer time for her. Hopefully I won't have to take away her computer privlages again any time soon.(*looks at sister* Be a good girl and I won't have to.) **

**Hope ya'll enjoy this. Think of it as a back to school present.**

**~Neobaka heading back to school...sorta...classes starts tommorow for me.**


	26. Chapter 7 Part Three!

"Thank you!" Amelia politely thanked Lizzy, "Though, I think these shorts are a tad _too_ short." Amelia tugged at her shorts

"Non, you look fantastique Emily!" Cried the Frenchman as he walked through the doors with a upset Arthur following behind, arms crossed and mumbling under his breath.

"Good morning bro!" Amelia ran up to Francis and hugged him, "Why is that mean guy with you?" She asked pointing at Arthur and glaring.

Arthur noticed the pointed finger "It's rude to point." He snidely commented with a sneer.

"He is one of the..." Francis paused, "Students. Yes, he's a student."He nodded as a creepy smile started to spread over his face.

Amelia looked at Francis doubtfully, "Then shouldn't he come here himself? Why were you with him? He's really mean and rude."

"He's a ,ah, what would you call him?"Francis paused dramatically for a moment, "Oh, yes a punk." Francis grinned, as Arthur began looking quite miffed when the girls started to giggle.

"What in the lords name gives you the right to call me that! You bloody frog!" Arthur blew his top and started shaking Francis by his shirt.

"Brother, please calm down..." Matthew piped up from behind Amelia and Lizzy.

"Matthew? Get over here you little brat! How dare you have run off with that trollop!" Arthur yanked Matthew's wrist and tried to pull Mathew over to where he stood. The key word being 'tried'.

"She is not a trollop." Matthew stood firm yanking his wrist away from Arthur, "She's my sister, I do not wish for you to keep insulting her." Matthew's face began to turn dark again.

Francis, Amelia, Lizzy and Arthur stared in astonishment, Gilbird became frightened, "Chirp Chirp Chirp CHIRP CHIIIIIIRRRPPP" (Please don't let him KILL MEEEEEEEE), Amelia grabbed Gilbird and whispered to him, "Don't worry, he's not angry at _you_."

Arthur became even more enraged, "I've taken care of you for years! And this is how you repay me? Some hussy comes along saying she's your sister and you believe her!" Arthur accused raising his voice and pointing accusingly at Matthew.

Matthew slugged Arthur in the face with his bare fist laying him out flat on the floor, "She's not a hussy Arthur." Matthew murmured before turning to his sister and hugging her, "I'm sorry Mel. I didn't mean to do that."

Amelia hugged her brother back, "Don't be Mattie! You're an awesome little brother!"

Lizzy smiled in agreement, "Very impressive. I didn't know you were strong." Gilbrid decided that it would be best not to annoy Matthew any further in the future.

Francis laughed at Arthur, "Angleterre got hit in the face by a little boy! It looks like it's going to swell too! Did you lose any teeth? Do you even have any teeth?" Arthur only held his face in shock as he sat on the floor.

A voice called out into the room "Amelia Jones and Matthew Williams, please enter the check-up room"

Matthew and Amelia both walked towards the door and entered to see a odd looking Asian man in a female nurse uniform, "Herro da-ze! I is your nursh for todai, da-ze!" the man said shortly before a long haired Asian girl did a flying side-kick to his head.

"I told you that I am the nurse! You stupid Im Yong Soo!" shouted the Asian girl.

"But-"

"No!"

The boy left pouting and muttering in a strange language while rubbing his chest. "So sorry about that!" The girl apologized, "I am Meimei the school nurse! How are you today?"

"Uh, oh! I'm just fine! And that's alright!" Amelia said impressed by Meimei's English and her flying side-kick.

Meimei smiled, "Now we need to collect blood samples!" The nurse picked up two very large needles before another man walked in, "I can do that for you. " He said smiling showing off some very long and sharp looking teeth, "No! You just want to drink the blood, Romania! I have to do background checks and check for diseases! Shoo before I call an exorcist!" The girl scolded.

_Drink the blood? Like a vampire? Like in that manga? I should stop over thinking things. _Amelia pondered looking off into the distance at a spot on the wall. _That spot looks kinda like Elvis..._

Matthew noticed her looking like a space-case, "You all right Mel?"

Amelia looked at her brother, ignoring the feuding Meimei and Romania, "Yeah, why do you ask Mattie?" Amelia asked looking slightly confused.

"Because, Ow!" Matthew looked to see what had caused the sharp pain in his arm to see it was just the needle, "You looked like you were being taken away by fairies or something." He continued.

"Did I?" Amelia put her hand up to her chin to look as if she were thinking "I'm sorry." Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"All done! Now miss it's your turn." Meimei turned to Amelia, quickly jabbing the needle into her arm.

"Ow! Wait, that didn't hurt..." Amelia commented, continuing to drift off again.

After a few minutes of silence, "I'm all done now." Taiwan said as she finished putting a band-aid on Amelia's arm, "Now you may go! You will be receiving your results in about half a day!"

With that Amelia and Matthew exited the room, Matthew said he had to go feed his pet polar bear 'Kumajiro', Amelia decided she was bored and went to explore the campus.

_I wonder if I can find a gymnasium...that would be fun, I'm dying to play some football or tennis...maybe soccer._ Amelia happily thought skipping along the hallway, she never learns.

THUD

Amelia once again went flying to the floor from skipping down the hall. As she got up to see what she had bumped into this time she saw Antonio accompanied by a Latina girl and the boy with glasses sprawled out on the ground.

"Hello!" Amelia greeted cheerfully as she helped the girl up, "Hey! Your the guy I saw at the mall aren't you?" Amelia asked gesturing at the boy.

The boy looked confused for a moment, then he looked as if he realized something, "Oh! Yeah you're the girl I saw wearing her pajamas!"

"Err, yeah, that's me!" Amelia scratched the back of her head and looked at the others accompanying him, "Oh! Hey, Mr. Toni!"

Antonio looked confused for a minute before a smile spread across his face, "Amelia! How's Francis?"

"I wouldn't know..." Amelia shamefully answered ,"He's been busy of late, I suppose. I saw him earlier but only for a few minutes, he was laughing at some mean guy. I don't think he's going to stop any time soon."

"Aw, chica that isn't good!" Antonio hugged Amelia, "Here, you can hang out with us today!" Antonio backed up pushing his children forward as if to tell them to say hello.

"Hello...I'm Nina, I represent Mexico" The Latina girl said introducing herself.

"And I'm Alfred, you can call me Al. Oh! And I'm the hero! I don't have any idea what country I am but it must be awesome!" The boy shouted happily jumping up and down!

"Howdy! My name's Amelia! Ya'll can call me Emily if you want! I'm a hero too!" Amelia happily replied, putting her hand out to shake, only Alfred took her up on her offer, Nina looked slightly confused when Amelia offered to shake her hand.

"...You two...Are like twins...It's freaky, I mean freakier then my country's tradition of death worshiping!" Nina backed away from them slightly, "You look like clones, and act just like one another!"

"AWESOME!" Amelia and Alfred shouted jumping in the air, then they looked at each other "Hey! We _DO_ look similar! That is _SO_ Weird!" Amelia and Alfred shouted in unison and grinned.

"Nina...Papi is scared." Antonio hugged his daughter, "I don't need another Al...Even though he is my beloved son...It'd be far to weird to have a girl version of Al around me all the time. Even if she is mi amigo's sister."

Nina sighed and facepalmed, "Papi...Are you el stupido?"

"Nina~ It's scary though!" Antonio whined hugging his daughter tighter, "I need a tomato!"

"Hey! We need to go to the video game store!" Was the conclusion Amelia and Alfred came to, completely ignoring Antonio's mental breakdown that was in progress.

"No! No video games!" Nina scolded trying to shrug her father off, to no avail, he just hugged her closer and muttered in Spanish.

"But Nina~~" Amelia and Alfred both whined with watery puppy-dog eyes.

"NO!"

"Fine." Amelia and Alfred pouted, "What can we do then?"

Nina smiled, "We could play soccer, right Papi?"

"Si!" Antonio immediately released his daughter and produced a soccer ball from out of thin air, "You will not beat me today ninos." He said with a creepy smirk.

**A/N: Yay! Alfred is Epic!...Amelia should stop skipping down halls...Ah, oh well! I Love how Papi-Spain acts it's really doting...I need to work on my costume...I bet you can't wait until the Soccer match (I can Because I don't have a clue as to how soccer works~ I guess I'll find out...I'll look it up) I miss Lippy She's so epic 'cept when She's scratching people...That isn't epic at all! Bi-polar Matthew FTW!**

**~Gwyn Signing off~!**

**S/N: ...so...yeah. England's acting like a real jerk right now, isn't he? Well~ It's kinda France's fault. (It's always France's fault according to England) **

**Romania doesn't have a name because...well...we're to lazy to make one right now, maybe later, mostly gonna just call him Dracula if he shows up again...also I like Korea...he's an even bigger pervert than Japan. Although, Rome has all of them beat on the pervert meter, even France. :)**

**~Neobaka heading back to work (Uni started back up yesterday. Why is there so much homework on the first day? Why?)**


	27. Chapter 7 Part Four!

"I'll be on Emily's team!" Alfred volunteered

"We're not playing teams! Stupido!" Nina hit her brother

Amelia smiled, "Sounds good" Amelia cracked her knuckles "I won't lose"

Antonio laughed "Oh! Chicka be careful what you say!"

"Shut up and play some soccer" Nina interrupted before running to the Field "None of you will beat Me!" She declared

Thus the game began...**(Lalala I have no clue how soccer works lalala filler lalala)**

Antonio led with just a point lead, Surprisingly Nina was the one doing worst, Amelia was beating out Alfred.

"Just watch I'll beat you yet!" Amelia shook her fist at Antonio

"Maybe, maybe chicka! But, maybe not!"

"HOW AM I GETTING BEAT BY A GIRL!" Alfred whined

"I'm a Heroic girl, that's how!" Amelia grinned

"SHUT UP AND PLAY!" Nina growled, causing a few of the other students to come over and ask what's wrong the other student were: Germany, Italy and Japan

"Amelia? Veee~ what's wrong?" Feliciana asked "Is that girl being mean?"

Ludwig sighed "They're playing football"

Feliciana light up, "Can I play!" Feliciana jumped on Amelia's back "Please Amelia?"

"Yeah you can play." Amelia shook Feliciana off "Who's team, though?"

Feliciana looked confused for a moment "Ludwig's!"

Ludwig sighed shaking his head "Felici-"

Sakura, surprisingly, interrupted, "Hai, that is a wonderful idea Felicina-chan." She said bowing, respectfully to Amelia.

"Alright! More players! We can make teams!" Alfred shouted fist pumping "I choose Emily and Nina!"

"I would like to be on Amelia-sans team, as well." Sakura stated. Oddly bold for the meek Japanese girl.

"Boy howdy, well then! I suppose I got a team!" Amelia grinned looking at Antonio, Feliciana and Ludwig "You ready?" Amelia asked Antonio.

"Si, chickita" Antonio smirked "Try and beat me!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Nina yelled, "I'm not playing on any team! I am referee are you stupid? The team numbers would be UN-even!"

"But Nina~!" Alfred and Antonio cried, "Pleeeeeease play?" They cried once more.

"Fine," Nina sighed "We need another player Papi"

Antonio stared for a moment, "Rome?" he asked

"No" they all quickly answered in unison, "I don't care if he is your uncle Papi, it's still no" Nina added

"Fine," Antonio thought again. "...Lovina?"

"Si!" Feliciana happily agreed "I want to play football with Sorella!"

"But," Amelia paused. "You said Lovina is mean to Ludwig, right?" _why is everyone calling soccer football?_

Feliciana looked confused, "Si, but, Sorella doesn't mean it!" Feliciana cried, "She's a good person! Except for being a shrew and a bitty and a mean person and a cad, but! She doesn't mean it!"

Ludwig sighed as Antonio pulled out his cellphone and began dialing Lovina's number

**(Telephone call)**

**Lovina: Si? This is Lovina.**

**Antonio: Olla Chica! It's me! **

**Lovina: Bastardo! What do you want?**

**Antonio: We need another soccer player, si?**

**Lovina: Why should I?**

**Antonio: Nina and Feliciana are here!**

**Lovina: Chigi! Is the potato head there? **

**Antonio: Si.**

**Lovina: Bastardo! I'm coming!**

Lovina slammed down her phone running out her door,

"She's coming!" Antonio beamed grinning, looking like a idiot, but, still beaming

"Papi...Are you stupid?" Nina asked, "You look like a retarded person, si?"

Antonio continued grinning, paying no heed to the insults

Amelia turned to Alfred, "Is he always like this?" she asked doubtfully

Alfred laughed looking at her, "Yeah, he's kinda weird like that!" Alfred patted her back.

After that everyone just stared at Antonio, slightly worried, until Lovina ran in screaming something about Ludwig being a mean, nasty jerk.

Lovina ran up to Feliciana, "Sorella! Feliciana! Are you okay? Did Ludwig hurt you, si? I'll kill him for you!" Feliciana just looked slightly confused

"No, Ludwig is playing soccer with me! We need you on our team for a even number, Sorella!"

Lovina looked disappointed, "Toni, football, si?"

Antonio lit up "Si!"

**And thus the game began, and as quickly as it started people gathered round to watch.**

**(Later~) After several hours of (Bloody) game play Team America won.**

"veee~ that was fun!" Feliciana noted "Do we get pasta now?"

Amelia looked at her team mates "You guys rock!" She grinned "We should play again sometime"

"Hai, that would be nice" Sakura blushed

"Al, What are you doing" Nina looked at her brother writing his name with a sharpie on the people who watched

"They wanted my heroic autograph!" Alfred hid the marker, "Yeah, that's it!" Alfred's eyes looked shifty.

Francis walked up to Amelia "You did very well, non?" he smiled patting Amelia's head.

"Yeah! My team won!" Amelia hugged Francis, "Why are you here?" She looked at him with suspicion

"I saw the crowd and came to see what the commotion was, oui?" Francis grabbed her hand, "The results are out now we should go see them."

Amelia just happily followed, "Hey mind if my Sakura, Feliciana, Ludwig, Antonio, Nina, Lovina and Alfred come with?"

Francis sighed "Non, I do not mind" Francis smiled weakly _of all the people for her to befriend _

Amelia's grin grew wide as she ran off, letting go of Francis's hand, to collect her friends. She found out that Nina, Antonio and Lovina went and decided to go shopping, Alfred, Ludwig, Sakura and Feliciana were still there though.

"Hey! Let's go see our test results!" Amelia shouted

They all agreed, and went to see the nurse.

"So Feli, why did Lovina go with Nina and Antonio ?" Amelia asked Feliciana,

"Sorella likes Nina and Antonio a lot! She helped raise Nina, she also grew up near Toni" Feliciana explained opening her eyes, seeing as saying all of that takes concentration, "Veee~ Are we there yet?"

"Almost" Ludwig answered

Amelia just blinked her eyes, "So, I guess everybody here has relations with everyone one else"

Ludwig looked at Amelia "Ja, in a way," he sighed "But no one talks to the South American and African Country's"

Amelia looked at Sakura "So, how did you end up here?"

"Ah, My brother, he was the personification of the Shogun era, I was born when our country decided to become as strong a western power, our people hired Englishman to teach us and build technology for us." Sakura explained calmly "My brother has also been called the personification of Imperial Japan"

"Oh, so I suppose this school has been around for ages!" Amelia grinned, "I suppose I should be older, huh?"

Feliciana payed no heed to anyone instead she sang a song Ludwig knew as 'Let's boil hot water' under her breath

"Not necessarily" Ludwig calmly entered the conversation "Rome should be much older than he appears, my Vater also appears young." He coolly explained

This caught Feliciana's attention "Veee~ Ludwig you look so cool!" She noted hugging him, causing Ludwig to blush,

"Feliciana, please let me go"

**A/N: Guess what? I'm on vacation at Ormond beach! (It's right next to Daytona beach) ~~Veeee I like Italy, and Sakura. I had the Japan's set up like that because I thought it made a lot of sense!...I don't have much too say besides I AM SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY LATE UPDATE, do forgive me, please? ~Gwyn signing off**


	28. Chapter 8 Part one!

As Amelia skipped along the hall with Alfred, Feliciana, Ludwig, Sakura and Francis, she had managed to get Alfred to sing with her.

"Yankee doodle went to town A' ridin' on a pony" Amelia sung,

"He stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni!" Alfred continued,

"Yankee doodle keep it up!" they sang in chorus, "Yankee doodle dandy!"

Sakura blushed looking down, Feliciana happily listened, Ludwig facepalmed and Francis looked over to them with a confusion in his face, "Why are you singing of that horrid pirate?"

Alfred and Amelia turned over to Francis with blank faces, "You mean Yankee doodle was a bad guy?" Alfred turned to Amelia, "Nah, he couldn't have been!"

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, he's too awesome to have been a bad guy," She turned to Francis, "Right?"

Francis sighed, Not able to tell her about the pirate who shared the same name, "...Oui." _Mon dieu I suppose it was a mix up on my part..._

"Mind the music and the steps!" Alfred decided to continue to sing, Amelia grinned, "And with the girls be handy!" Amelia began dancing a jig, Alfred clapped in rhythm and watched her dance, Feliciana decided she also wanted to dance, and danced along with Amelia.

Ludwig, who was quite annoyed, "WE ARE AT THE NURSES OFFICE!" Yelled.

They all turned to Ludwig who was standing in front of the door, and made a face of confusion and then the realized he was right "Oh! Awesome!" Alfred ran to the door, running into the office.

Ludwig opened the door and held it open for the rest of them, like a gentleman, he earned a kiss on the cheek from Feliciana for his manners.

Francis walked up to the receptionist, "We are here to get our results, non?" the receptionist nodded and asked the names of them, Francis called them over, "Tell her your names, oui?"

Feliciana went first, "My name is Feliciana Vargas Veeee~"

Ludwig went next, "Ludwig Beilschimdt"

followed by Sakura, "Sakura Honda"

followed by Amelia and Alfred at the same time " AMEL" "ALFR" "F JONES!" they both spoke over each other

they looked at each other "we have the same last name?"

"Here are your results please read them with discretion" She handed them their envelopes, making sure they went to the right people.

Francis snatched up Amelia's and his own, Amelia payed this no heed...Obviously...

Francis took Amelia and Alfred's wrists after reading her results, and rushed out the door.

"What's wrong bro?" Amelia asked Francis keeping up with him, Francis looked at her and shook his head.

After they had reached a considerable distance away from the others, Francis grabbed his phone and hastily dialed a number, and turned away from Amelia and Alfred who just looked at him blankly.

You get over here now you PUNK!" Francis quickly ended this call and turned back to the blank faced Amelia and Alfred.

"What's up bro? You look upset..." Amelia took a few steps closer to Francis hugging him, Francis meekly hugged back, then backed up holding up the paper.

"Amelia..." He paused, "You are..."

A Englishman came barging in "What is it you wanted you BLOODY FROG!" Arthur noticed Amelia but sneered and continued heading for the Frenchman.

Amelia noticed Arthur but ignored him, "Jerk" she mumbled under her breath.

"Angleterre" Francis had a serious face, "How many children do you have?"

Arthur looked confused but than hastily answered "One you bloody git!" he came close to hitting Francis, but restrained himself.

Francis shook his head, "You know full well that is a lie." Francis' eyes narrowed with anger "You have more than one child."

Arthur looked enraged by Francis' accusation "What the bloody hell do you mean?" He asked grabbing Francis' collar "Well, Frog?"

Francis shoved the results in Arthur's face "She is your daughter!" He exclaimed "You damn punk!"

Arthur sneered and snatched the papers reading them, "Blood relatives are: Arthur Kirkland (UK)- Father" he paused looking at the top of the page where it read 'Amelia F Jones' "What the? There must be a mix-up!" He looked at Francis who was straightening his collar,

"No mix-up, She's your daughter you rosbif" He snorted "However, you will not be allowed near her"

Amelia who had been listening intently to the entire thing burst out "WAIT!" She threw her arms up "I'M _HIS _DAUGHTER?" she screamed pointing at him "THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! MY PARENTS DIED!" she continued "This isn't right...is it?" She asked on the verge of tears,

Francis nodded but hugged her, "He will not be allowed near you, oui?" he looked up and glared at Arthur who was still in shock

Alfred glanced at Arthur in confusion, "Wait?" he pulled out his results and looked at them carefully, "Oh my, you're my dad too" he glanced at Amelia, "That makes her my sister..."

"..." was the collective reaction of the room, Arthur in shock, Alfred highly confused, Amelia in a mental breakdown and Francis comforting her.

**A/N: ... -tears- I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update and I'm sorry I shoved so much into sucha short chapter...It's hard writing serious stuff...I'm lazy...I haven't worked on my cosplay in forever...**

**Please~ Reveiw~**

**~Gwyn signing off~**


	29. Chapter 8 Part Two!

Amelia slowly pulled away from Francis turning her head looking at Arthur, "Then..." she paused, "Who's my mom?" Arthur looked at her, with a look of pure confusion, "I can't say for sure..." he looked away from Amelia, "France...Could it have been her?"

Francis looked at Arthur with eyes stilled filled with venom, "Angleterre, anything is possible you Pirate, rebel, fiend,rotten scoundrel" He crossed his hands defiantly over each other.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched as he faked a smile, "Well, Cheesy surrender monkey, I suppose you would never like to see Emily again!" he smiled taking a step towards Amelia, Francis looked quickly at Amelia then back.

"Bro...? is he serious?" she took a step back looking at Arthur wearily

"Angleterre...?" Francis asked questioningly looking at him with doubt, Arthur took another step closer to a frantic Amelia. Francis sighed then raised his arms in defeat, "Fine, It might just be possible, you should ask Antonio, oui?"

_What the hell is going on? _Amelia thought to herself keeping distance from Arthur and Francis both, she turned to Alfred, whom was still in shock, "...Bro? You alright...oh...it's so weird calling you that..."

Alfred turned to Amelia, smiling weakly "Yeah...I'm fine..." he rubbed his hands, "Uh...Francis..." he weakly called.

Francis turned to Alfred, "What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uhm.. here it says...I'm America too" he handed the paper to Francis, "I wanted to know if it was a goof-up or something..."

Francis looked at the paper examining it closely, '_Alfred F Jones, USA (North) Relatives: (UK) Arthur Kirkland, Father. (USA, South) Amelia F Jones, Sister. (Canada) Matthew Williams, half-brother. (Unknown) Mother (see Rome for more details)' _read the paper

"Mon Dieu! Angleterre! You Rosbif! You have even more children!" Francis shoved the paper back into Alfred's hands.

Arthur cleared his throat blushing, "I may have...-Ahem- had _relations_ with a few women back in the day..."

"WHEN YOU WERE A **PIRATE!**" Francis pointed maliciously at Arthur, "And don't you dare say '_a few'_ IT WAS MORE THAN THAT!"

Amelia and Alfred backed up, looking at the monstrosity before them, "..."

Arthur blushed a brighter red and his face filled with rage, "YOU FROG! Don't go around chastising me! In the (18)20's you were the trollop capital of the world!" Arthur grabbed Francis's collar, causing Amelia to become quite annoyed,

"DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" she snatched Francis away from Arthur.

This caused Arthur to become even more upset, "DON'T YOU DARE LIP OFF TO ME, YOUNG LADY!" he grabbed her wrist causing her to let go of Francis, "YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL NOT TAKE THIS KIND OF DISSRESPECT!" Arthur made Amelia look him in the eyes, "GOT IT LASS?"

"I am not your daughter! Don't tell me what to do!" Amelia jerked away, and ran to her brothers room, leaving Alfred, Arthur and Francis behind.

She knocked at the door, "Bro...you there?" she quietly asked, the door opened to reveal a confused Canadian.

"What's wrong Mel?" he asked letting her in, "Are you okay?"

Amelia walked into her brother's room sitting down on his bed, "Yeah,...I'm fine Mattie" she smiled weakly, "I just found out our parent's didn't die..."

Matthew looked at her slightly guilty, "Yeah...I know..In fact" he paused taking a breath "I was going to tell you who my dad is later today..."

Amelia looked up wearily "You mean we don't have the same dad?" she asked.

Matthew shook his head, "No we don't...My dad is..." he looked at Amelia worriedly as if she was ill, "France" Amelia's look of question quickly turned to a look of shock.

"What do you mean Mattie?" she asked grabbing his shoulder's "That can't be right!"

**oXo**

Arthur looked at Francis, "I suppose we should go talk to Rome and that god forsaken Spaniard" he asked "Before anymore hell is let loose."

Francis nodded and they both proceeded to leave, Alfred stood in the room still in shock.

**A/N: Drama...I hate you! Ok~! so last chapter the total amount of reveiws finally hit the number of chapters we have all together! this chapter I'd like to have more reveiws than chapters! please help me do this!**

**~Gwyn signing**


	30. Chapter 8 Part Three!

Amelia shook Matthew's shoulders again, "You're joking...Right?" She repeated, Matthew slowly and gently took her hands off of his shoulders, "No" he looked down, "Mel, I'm not..." He looked at her very sadly, "You should go to your room Mel...Give you time to sort this whole thing out..."

Amelia with eyes full of shock, slowly nodded and tried her best to smile, "Yeah...I'll do just that..."

Matthew walked over to the door solemnly and opened the door, Amelia saw what he meant and walked out the door, "thanks Mattie" she once again painstakingly faked a smile.

When Amelia walked in her room the first thing she noticed was a note, '_Like, I'm Totes taking care of a, like, Toris who has, like, Broken fingers because of that like, totally un-fab Natalia~ So, Like, Tata~! I like might be home, like...Soon like, yeah!'_ Amelia slightly smiled, _Her writing style is just like how she talks..._

Just after she decided to start putting up the clothes that together created, , a Tall figure of a man appeared from behind it, "'Ello! You must be my sister! What a beautiful Sheila you are! Uncle bluey was right!"

The man wearing safari clothes and speaking in a distinct Australian accent walked out from behind the shadow of ,

Amelia sighed not very surprised by anything anymore, "If your dad is that Jerk Arthur I suppose we are related!" She muttered with detest as if the name 'Arthur' as if it were poison,

She picked up some clothes and started folding them, "That's me dad!" He grinned, Amelia sighed,

"Grand ANOTHER sibling..." She looked at him, "No hard feelings" she smiled, he nodded. "I'm Jet by the way!" he stuck his hand out to shake

Amelia looked at his and back up and shook, "I'm Amelia, by the by."

Jet stared at Amelia until she set down the clothes and looked at him with a tad bit of annoyance, "Yes?" she asked.

He grinned, "Let's go on a Kirkland family outing!" he paused, "Except without the Kirkland...He's a jerk"

Amelia smiled slightly, "Then I suppose Alfie is coming also?" She asked

"Alfie?"

"My twin...He's the northern states," She paused, "Or at least I think that's the way it works..." She scratched her head.

Jet sat very, very quietly for a few moments as if his brain had died...Then in a sudden outburst, "TWO FOR ONE!"

This freaked out Amelia, who inched away, quickly, but before she got far enough away she was snatched by Jet, "Y'know like buy one get one!"

She looked at him, "But you didn't buy me.."

"I did now! And don't sweat the small things!" He laughed, "Now, let's go collect our kin!" Amelia was thus then _willingly_ drug away to find Alfred.

* * *

><p>"Antonio..." called Arthur, "I have a question to ask you..."<p>

Antonio turned around, with eyes like daggers. "Si? What is it" _No good rotten_ _Armada thief_ ….

Francis shoved Arthur out of the way, "Angleterre here being the Rosbif he is...Was wondering if Amelia and Alfred could have been _Her _child" He made motions with his hands.

Antonio backed up slightly looking at Arthur, "You don't mean..._Her.._Do you?" Arthur rubbed his arm and looked away, Antonio lunged for Arthur's throat, "TONI!" Francis exclaimed peeling him off from Arthur, "Calm down...Yes, I know he was a no good rotten scoundrel of a pirate, but! He wants to correct his ways and raise Amelia!" he set looked at Arthur, "Right, good chap?" He mocked.

Arthur trying not to go chaotic and strangle Francis himself, "Right," he smiled, clearly faking it.

Antonio sighed frazzled, "I'm glad Nina and Lovina left to go eat." he motioned for them to come closer, they took a few steps closer. "Si, I believe it was her...She was so beautiful...Nina takes after her.." he cooed.

Arthur, very impatient, "Do you know where she is?" he asked very, clearly irritated  
>Antonio didn't anwser, which only irritated Arthur further, "Now Antonio, I know you don't like me and I don't like you either BUT WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER!"<br>_Angleterre is being passionate about something...That's a odd sight_ Francis quietly thought to himself with a slight look of disbelief

Antonio slightly swayed by Arthur solemnley told him, "I haven't the slightest clue!" He grinned putting his hands up, "But you may want to ask Headmaster Rome, Si?" Antonio with that walked away.

**A/N: ;A; Spain is so Out of character...Y U SO HARD WRITE? Anyways! I am sooo sorry I did not update sooner! I was kinda bummed I'm not allowed to make AMVS anymore...and I hard to focus on pretest (Which is basically test) for my TKD class (Taekwondoe And I had 2 sleepovers with a friend so yeah...stuff...I made cupcakes! -hands out cyber cupcakes- I'm also so physched! Next spring I'm probably going to ears pierced! Maybe for my 13th birthday! :D...Sorry for rambling!**

**~Gwyn Signing off**


	31. Chapter 8 Part Four!

"Rome..Eh?" Arthur sighed, "This will be fun...Haven't talked to him in a few decades."

Francis looked over to Arthur in shock, "How could you have not talked to him?" he questioned. "He's everywhere!"

"I have my ways. Now mind your own damn business!" He huffed, "He didn't like the idea of me leaving my profession as a Captain to become a older brother."

"..." Francis did not say anything. "You may be just the slightest calmer now..."

Arthur grinned slightly. "I am a gentleman."And with that they headed towards the teacher's lounge.

* * *

><p>"So...Where are we going?" Amelia asked.<p>

"To find uncle Bluey!" Jett grinned. "He knows where the rest of our uncles are!"

"Bluey?"

"It's me nickname for him! He's a red head!" Jett explained. "His real name in Dour Bell."

"Doorbell?"

"No Lass, Dour Bell" A red headed man said over her shoulder.

Amelia calmly turned to look at the man. " Your hair!" She laughed. "It's so poofy!"

The man's eyes twitched, "Lass, I'd keep your mouth in check."

"He means he wants you to be quiet." Jett whispered in her ear before she could ask what he meant.

"Oh..." Amelia stopped laughing. "...So you're my uncle?" She asked.

"It appears so..." He mumbled. "You look enough like me brother..."

"Hey! I take that as a insult!" She yelled.

"You should!" Dour agreed.

"You look nothing like the man! You don't even have them thick eyebrows!" Jett differed. "'Cept for the fact you're a blonde!"

"..." No one spoke. "Shut up."

"Yes sir..." Jett stopped talking.

"Uh..."

Jett pulled a bottle of liquor from some unknown pocket in his coat. "Uncle, Lookit here!" He called. "Want this?"

Dour looked at at Jett, "Lad, where did you get that whiskey?" He raised a eyebrow watching it carefully.

"I have my ways" He grinned. "So, will you take us to Uncle Kilt, and Uncle Blubber?"

Dour's eye twitched. "What the bloody hell is with your insufferable nicknames?" He yelled. "And give that here!" He snatched the bottle from Jett.

"We have a deal?" Jett raised one of his brows, "Uncle?"

He glared at Jett, "Fine."

"Soooo, Uncle...Bluey?" Dour turned towards Amelia, "You're...Ireland, right?" Dour nodded as he chugged down his bottle of whiskey. "That I am!" He roared, with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Amelia jumped, but then grinned. "That's awesome!"

* * *

><p>Alfred found himself sitting in his room, waiting for his sister to return. Hoping that she could help him with the situation he found himself in. <em>I hope Nina comes back soon...<em>

* * *

><p>Heracles was awoken by the sound of meowing, the sound of many cats meowing.<p>

* * *

><p>Antonio finally caught up with Nina and Lovina. "Chicka!" He called grinning, running after them.<p>

Lovina and Nina turned in synch with one another. "Si?"

"Let's go eat!" He patted Nina's back.

Nina looked at him, in slight disbelief. "Papi, I thought you were going to be busy?" She questioned. "Why are you here?"

He beamed at her, "Plans changed!" He continued to grin stupidly. "Papi made time for his niñas!"

Lovina glared at him. "I am not your girl."

"You are!" He hugged both of them. "Where are we going to eat?"

"The cafeteria! Idiota!" Nina and Lovina both slapped him upside the head.

* * *

><p>Rome was awoken from his liquor induced nap by loud banging at the door. "yes?" He yawned, not bothering to open the door, whoever it was could surely manage that task themselves. The banging continued. "Come in!" He yelled, slightly aggravated.<p>

The door was opened to reveal a certain Frenchman and Englishman. "Rome, I need your help." Arthur spoke, entering the room.

"What help do you need?" Rome asked, slightly curious.

"Help finding Amelia's mother." Francis answered. "You remember her."

Rome smiled, "Indeed I do." He put his hand under his chin. "Such a pretty girl."

Arthur's eyes twitched. "Do you know where she is?"

"Not the slightest clue!" Rome shrugged. "Haven't seen her in ages!"

Arthur clenched his fist, his face turned dark, but he forced a smile. "Well...Thank you for the help."

Francis noticed Arthur's displeasure. "We have to go, but I believe you already knew that."

Rome nodded, "Indeed, you should be going...But Francis, do keep good care of Amelia, she's a good girl." He smiled, waving bye.

"I will." Francis nodded, opening the door.

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed, <em>I shouldn't have just kicked her out like that...<em> He went to pick up his phone, but the remember he didn't have her number, so he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Amelia and Jett were followed by Dour as they walked down the hall, searching for Alfred. "Any clue where he could be?" Jett asked turning to Amelia.<p>

"Nope."

"Wonderful." Dour facepalmed.

_End of Chapter eight._

**A/N:...Oh my God..I just realized I haven't updated in over a month...I AM SO SORRY! Don't kill me!**

**Anyways, this chapter sucks so bad...I wanted to show all of the POV's ...Nope, no POV for Gil, cause what's happening to him is a secret!...Anyway! I need help! Tell me what you think should happen next! I want your opinion! Please share it!**

**I promise I don't bite!**

**~ Gwyn signing off!~**


	32. Chapter 9 Part! One!

When the elevator reached the top floor of the garage, Gilbert began to cry. "Where is it!" He held his head trying not to cry.

Natalia looked to him in dismay, "You said it should be here."

He looked to the Belorussian; truly frightened. "It should have been..." He cringed.

Natalia's eye twitched, she very much wanted to hit him. But he was her main lead on Ivan's scarf. "You are lucky." She muttered.

"What?" He was obviously confused. _I swear this girl is unscrupulous when it comes to her freak brother..._ He shivered almost gagging at the mention of him.

Natalia wasn't amused, she walked to the stairwell and began sprinting down it. "Hurry."

Gilbert sighed, facepalming. "Ja, ja..." he followed, slowly.

* * *

><p>Amelia walked out to the court yard, the other two following her; she hoped that by wandering the campus enough she'd find a directory. So far, no such luck.<p>

"Crikey.." Jett pointed to the mass of unknown creatures running towards them. "What is that?" he asked, fascinated.

Before Amelia could say something, she was tackled by said mass. "MRFH!" She hit the ground.

"CATS!" Jett, in a very manly fashion, squealed. "I LOVE CATS!" He picked one of them up from off Amelia's head, handing it to Dour.

Dour backed away, "Keep that thing away from me!"

Jett's eyes watered, "Unc, don't you like cats?" He held the cat up to his face.

Dour sneered, "NO! I like snakes!"

Amelia sat up, very sorely confused, every inch of her covered with cats. "There aren't snakes in Ireland..."

"Damn Pat.." He muttered, slapping Jett up the side of the head. "Get that out of my face, lad."

Jett sulked; but did as told. "..."

Amelia successfully got up, slowly peeling the cats from off of her. "Where did these come from?" She wondered.

A worried man came running towards them, he seemed angry, but they couldn't tell. "My cats!" He cried.

Amelia peeled the last one from off her leg, holding it in her arms. "These are yours?"

The man nodded, "They all came to me last night, while I slept in a tree."

Jett had a look of disbelief, "Just because they came to you doesn't make them yours..." He put the cat on his head, lippy glared at it.

Dour sighed, "Give him his cats."

The man was preoccupied counting how many cats there were. "47, 48, 49..." He stopped; looking up. "The other one is missing..."

Amelia looked about, she turned eighty degrees and pointed at one rolling in the small patch of sunflowers. "There?" It was a fluffy white cat, you couldn't tell if it was fat or just furry.

* * *

><p>Ivan sighed, and looked out his window. "Hm?" He took a double take, "Alaska!" He gasped, even though he felt barren without his scarf; he rushed out the door and down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he went out to the field, he picked up the unsuspecting cat. "You bad kitty! You ran away from Mother!" He scolded.<p>

Amelia stared at the odd sight of Ivan cuddling a cat. "...Is that your cat?" She asked, walking towards Ivan slowly.

He turned to see Amelia, he smiled. "Da, Alaska is a bad kitty." patting 'Alaska's' head, the kitten purred in contentment.

Amelia stared at Ivan blankly, "Alaska?" She set the cat down on the ground, "Isn't that a State?"

Jet stood behind Amelia, both the cat on his head and Lippy on his shoulder; glaring at the Russian. "'Melia, let's go." He set her hand on her shoulder; only to be ignored.

Ivan nodded, "Once Russian, this is the avatar of Alaska; a cat!" He giggled. "You could call him, my child."

"...You don't say?" Amelia looked to Jett. "Is it normal for Russians to be insane?"

He replied with a nod; disturbing the cat. "Ironically, he's not insane; at least today he isn't."

Ivan smiled, tilting his head. "Sunflower, have you seen my scarf?"

"Who's he talking to?" Amelia turned back to look to Dour, "Got any clue?"

Dour shrugged, "You're the only lass here." he chuckled and took a swig from his whiskey.

Amelia's eyes grew wide, she stumbled back. "Say what?"

Ivan looked at her rather quizzically. "What?"

"I don't know, that applies both to of your questions."

* * *

><p>"That was unpleasant." Arthur scoffed, "To put it nicely." stretching out his arms.<p>

"I found seeing Rome very nice, yes." He nodded, grinning. "What should we do now?"

He uttered one word, gingerly. "Records."

* * *

><p>Alfred decided that he sitting around the room was boring. "ADVENTURE TIME!" He raced out the door, hoping to find something entertaining. He did, a girl with long silver hair raced past him while a man followed her. <em>What's that all about? <em>He was curious, so he started walking next to Gil. "Howdy."

Gil looked at him rather apathetically. "Ja? I'm kind of busy so..." He pointed to the glaring Belorussian.

"Don't let me keep you but...Can I follow you? I'm kinda bored.."

Gilbert shrugged.

"Sweet."

* * *

><p>"That was good." Nina sighed contently. "Not as good as Papi's though."<p>

Lovina nodded in agreement, "Si, I have to admit that the tomato bastard does a good job sometimes."

Antonio smiled stupidly, following behind the two girls. Completely oblivious to the fact that he head just been insulted. "Let's eat churros now!" He smiled. "I'll make some fresh!"

**A/N: OOC much? ...QAQ I'm such a bad author, I never update anymore...I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. Anyways~ Christmas is coming up! I'm hoping to update for you guys before then! Oh~ Anybody have any video requests? I'm making AMVs for awesome people for Christmas! :3 So any of you awesome people want one?...**

**~ Gwyn signing off~**


End file.
